


The Commander's Babysitter

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Babysitting, Blood, Creampie, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mention of spousal abuse, Overwatch AU, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Reader-Insert, The Fall Never Happened, Vaginal Sex, babysitter kink, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You're hired by Gabriel Reyes to watch his kids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i love Dad Gabe. So enjoy this, also enjoy kid Jesse McCree and kid Sombra.

You got a call from Mr. Reyes a week ago. He got your number from a couple different parents he seemed to know. They were all upper class and rich families, so you were expecting a certain type when you met him. You were incredibly surprised when you drove up to his house.

His house was large, two stories with who knows how many bedrooms. All the homes in this area had more than enough rooms. You noticed a nice motorcycle in the driveway, a mid-sized family SUV, and a sports car. You glanced at your car and cringed, compared to all these families with their nice cars, your car was shit. Who were you kidding, it was shit no compared to actual shit. You locked your car and approached the front door.

Mr. Reyes and his family moved into the neighborhood a few months ago. You knew most of the people on this block, since most hired you. But he was new and a mystery, you were sure he didn’t even have kids. But apparently, he did. And to make sure this wasn’t some freak you called several of your employers and they all confirmed he had two kids. A boy and a girl. The several parents you spoke to didn’t seem to have good things to say about the kids, but the women all seemed to enjoy Mr. Reyes.

You knocked on the front door and then rang the bell. Outside the front door you noticed a pair of muddy cowboy boots and a pair of purple shoes, also covered in mud. You smiled at them. When the door opened you were greeted by a very large man. A very attractive large man. He towered over you, the sides of his hair were buzzed and on the top of his head was a mop of curly hair. He had a goatee that was neat, you noticed a few grey hairs in it. He had a blank face but his eyes seemed to be curious. You were used to handsome dads, you and a few other babysitters you knew had your favorite DILFs, but this guy just made the top of your list.

“Hello, I’m the babysitter. Are you Gabriel Reyes?”

“Yes I am. So glad you could come. Please, come inside.” He gestured you inside, you looked around his house and smiled. It was clean but you saw the evidence that there were two kids running around somewhere. The first was the jackets hanging up near the door, followed by the toys lingering in the hallway, “My kids are around here somewhere.”

“What are their names?” you asked. He gestured you into another room, you couldn’t help but admire his backside. Damn, those pants he was wearing made him look delicious, plus his shirt looked like it was going to rip at the seams. You hoped they did yet you were afraid they would.

“My girl is Sombra, and my boy is Jesse. I adopted them a few years back, they were in bad situations and I couldn’t help but bring them home with me.” he said. You were in a large kitchen, you were pretty sure your whole apartment could fit in the kitchen.

“That’s kind of you, Mr. Reyes. So, it’s just you three?”

“There isn’t a Mrs. Reyes, if that’s what you’re implying.” He said, glancing at you his face blank.

“What? Oh, I wasn’t. I need to make sure not to expect anyone. Like friends, cousins, grandparents.” You said, your face turning red.

“I see. No, just us three. Kids! Get down here.” He yelled the last part, not angrily but loud enough to be heard. A moment later two kids came around the corner, one was a girl about eight. She looked at you with wide eyes from halfway around her dad, you noticed she had long black hair. The boy was about ten, and he was a bit braver but still shy, you smiled at his messy hair and the cowboy hat in his hand, “Kids, this nice young woman might be your new babysitter. Will you both say hi?”

“Hi.” Said the young girl.

“Howdy,” smiled the boy.

“Hi, I’m (Y/N). It’s nice meeting you both. Now which one of you is Sombra?”

“I am,” she squeaked, but she stepped out behind her father’s legs.

“Hello Sombra, I love your name. It’s beautiful, just like you chiquita.” You smiled, she giggled and hid back behind her dad.

“And you must be Jesse,” You said glancing at the young boy, he only smiled shyly, “I bet you’re a really tough cowboy. Have you been horseback riding?”

“I went on my birthday.” He said excitedly.

“I love horseback riding. I haven’t been in so long though.”

“Next time I go, maybe you can come.”

“Maybe.” You smiled, you glanced up at the father and saw he was smiling.

An hour later you and Mr. Reyes were sitting at the dinner table. The kids were running around and playing while you both spoke. Gabe was going over your pay and what days you were available and he was asking you questions. It felt like you were in an interrogation, you couldn’t help but smile at how caring of a father he seemed to be.

“So, I have only one rule. I don’t want any friends over or boyfriends. Other than that, just treat my kids well.” Mr. Reyes said, there was a hint of a threat in his voice. You swallowed and nodded your head.

“I understand Mr. Reyes. I don’t have a boyfriend or many friends, so you don’t need to worry about that. I spend most of my time at school or babysitting. Plus, here is a list of parents’ I do babysit for, they all are within a few blocks of your home.” You said handing him a paper with names and phone numbers.

“Oh, thank you. What are you going to school for?” he asked, glancing at you. His eyes were so dark and so beautiful.

“To be a teacher Mr. Reyes.” You said with a smile, “What do you do sir?”

“You can call me Gabe. Mr. Reyes makes me feel older than I already am and I get called sir enough at work. But I work with Overwatch.”

“Oh, that’s different.”

“Is it?” he asked, his face was blank and one of his eyebrows was raised. His gaze made you squirm but you didn’t back down.

“Yes actually, many fathers around here are lawyers. Or doctors. There are many business men a street over, but I think they do some illegal stuff so I stopped watching their kids. Then some of the dad’s I have no idea what they do. Since you’re Overwatch, can I expect you to need me at random times?”

“I will try to give you a call beforehand, but some days I may need you at last minute. Is that alright?”

“Yes of course.”

“Great. Now, will you be comfortable to stay the night some days and watch them? Take them to school and bring them home?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes, I just ask for my own room with a lock and I would need to know any house codes and where certain items might be. Also, a list of things that the children do and an estimated time that you might be gone.” You said.

“Of course. I have an important meeting in two days. Could you be here that day?”

“Of course.” You smiled.

When all the talking had been done, you were leaving. Gabe was walking you out and his daughter was holding onto your hand and talking to you about a computer she had. Jesse was telling you about different cowboys and what they did.

“Kids, she’s got to leave. You’ll see her in a couple days.” Gabe said, he was clearly amused.

“He’s right. When I come back you two better have all sorts of wonderful things to tell me. About computers and those cowboys.” You smiled, the kids looked excited. You got in your car and waved as you drove off. Gabe waved back and his eyes never left you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's you're first time babysitting Gabe's kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter everyone! Ok, I really love Dad Gabe, he's my favorite.

When you first arrived at Gabe’s house, you found he was getting ready to leave for a meeting. He seemed to be slightly frazzled when he opened the door to you, he had on his uniform pants with a white shirt tucked in. But you noticed his hair still needed to be done and his goatee needed a trim. But his kids were clearly not helping him. Sombra and Jesse were going at it, behind Gabe the two kids were yelling at each other while Gabe was trying to keep calm. Honestly, the scene was very amusing. But you quickly ushered the kids into the living room and allowed the man the time to get ready.

When he came back downstairs, he was in a nice military uniform with a brief case in his hand. His uniform was all black and it had many medals on the front, it kind of reminded you of a Marine uniform. The curls on his head were brushed back and his goatee was freshly trimmed. He looked good. You couldn’t help but admire his form. When he caught you starring, he gave you a smirk and it looked like he puffed out his chest and stood a bit taller. This man had one hell of an ego apparently.

“Ok kids, I’m going.”

“Bye dad.” They both yelled as they ran and slammed into him. You smiled as he squatted down and kissed them both.

“Now you both be good. I won’t be home until late so you listen to your sitter. When it’s nine o’clock you both are to go to bed. It’s a school night, understand?”

“Yes dad.” They said in unison.

“Eat whatever’s in the fridge or the cupboards. If you have any trouble, call me. If I don’t answer call the emergency numbers. I’ll see when I get home. Bye you three.” He said to you, you nodded your head to him, then he was gone.

You made dinner for you and the kids, they both wanted spaghetti so you made some. You were glad you knew how to make meatballs. The kids slurped down the noodles and were telling you about their school day. Jesse had spaghetti sauce all over his face while Sombra was trying to be clean, but she looked almost like her brother.

“Thank you for dinner.” They both said as you were taking their dishes to the kitchen sink.

“You’re both welcome. I’m glad you both enjoyed it.” You said smiling at them, they were so polite.

After you cleaned up the dishes from dinner, you all watched a movie, then another. By the end of both movies you had several songs stuck in your head, but they were so good you weren’t even upset. Even Jesse was humming some while Sombra was loudly singing.

When the movies were over it was seven thirty. They both showered and brushed their teeth and when bedtime rolled around they both looked exhausted. Sombra was rubbing her eyes and Jesse was trying not to look tired. You put them both to bed, read a story for Sombra. Her room was purple and pink, you smiled at the pink skull bed sheets she had. Someone was on their way to be a little punk rocker, you thought amused. When you were done with her and you made sure her night light was working you went to see Jesse. His room was cowboy themed, no surprise. He was already asleep when you went to check on him, but you made sure his nightlight was working too.

With both kids tucked in, you went downstairs and cleaned up the mess in the living room, and fixed the couch. You cleaned the dishes and put everything away, you admired the nice pots Gabe had, “Geez these people always have such nice dishware. At least it looks like Gabe uses his.” You muttered.

You put away the extra spaghetti and made a note to tell Gabe his kids had two bowls of it. You yawned as you went to lock the doors in the house and double check all the windows, you had a thing about making sure a house was locked up. Growing up in a bad neighborhood does that to a person. You made yourself some coffee and got ready to do some homework. Gabe’s house was so quiet now, you could hear the ticking of a couple clocks and the whirring of the fridge.

When midnight rolled around you found yourself a bit hungry. You knew Gabe would be home about one in the morning, so you went to get a snack. You were eating a granola bar and looking at your phone. Your friend was asking you about the new employer, ‘Dude he’s hot. Number one on my DILF list.’ You wrote. 

‘Send a pic!’ they replied.

‘Only pics of him are with his kids. That’s weird.’ You snorted, truthfully you just didn’t want to send his picture out to your thirsty friend. Sure, you were thirsty but you weren’t as bad as them.

‘Fine. But if you can’t work then give him my number!’ they replied.

“Sorry dude. This is my number one employer now.” You muttered as you closed out of the messages, you went back to surfing the web. You enjoyed the kids, plus Gabe was nice to look at, but when you find good kids to babysit you get determined to become their only babysitter.

When you heard the front door open you glanced towards and expected to see Gabe, but you froze when you saw a blonde man entering the house. You ducked further into the kitchen and grabbed a pan from the rack above the island. You hid behind a small wall in the kitchen, it was right near the kitchen entrance, your phone was in your hand.

Ok, when he comes in I’ll hit him and then make a dash to the kid’s rooms, you thought, then we’ll go hide in one of the rooms. You slipped your phone into your pocket and gripped the pan tightly in your hands.

When the man entered the kitchen, you swung. The pan connected with his back and he let out a pained and surprised grunt, he turned and grabbed the pan as you were bringing it back down on him. You went to kick him in the balls but your foot connected with his inner thigh, he let out another pained grunt and when you went to kick him again you heard a loud laugh behind you.

You and the blonde man froze, glancing behind you, you saw Gabe was laughing. You looked back at the blonde, you saw his bright blue eyes glaring at you and then you saw he had an Overwatch emblem on his jacket. You quickly let go of the pan and began apologizing.

“I told you not to scare my babysitter Jack. But not only did you scare her, she attacked you.” Gabe laughed again, his laugh was loud and it suited him.

“I scared her? She scared me!” the blonde exclaimed loudly, he limped to a stool near the island and sat on it, “Jesus girl, who did you think I was?”

“A fucking intruder.” You snapped.

“So, you attack first?” he asked, his tone was like Gabe’s that day when he was interviewing you. It felt like a damn interrogation question.

“I knew I couldn’t run upstairs and get the kids without you seeing me. I needed to distract you so I could get to them. You were taller than I thought, that’s why I didn’t hit you in the head the first time. The second time though, I wouldn’t have missed.” You said narrowing your eyes at the man.

“Well there’s no intruders. We’re safe. I’m glad you would defend my kids with a pan.” Gabe chuckled as he entered the kitchen. He was removing his uniform jacket and you quickly looked back at the blonde man.

“Sorry I hit you.” you said to the blonde man.

“It’s alright girl. I would have done the same thing.” The blonde muttered, “I’m Jack by the way.” You told him your name.

“Jack works with me in Overwatch.” Gabe said, he was only in his white shirt now, it was still tucked into his pants.

“I know, I recognize him now. I do feel bad.” You said, rubbing the back of your neck, “Anyways I should get home. It’s late.”

“Alright. I’ll need you next week again. Is that all right?”

“Yes Gabe. I’ll be free. Goodnight Gabe, goodnight Jack. Sorry about hitting you with a pan.” You said as you were leaving, Jack only waved you away while Gabe laughed.

“I’ll walk you out,” he said, “Did my kids behave?”

“They were angels, I made spaghetti for dinner and they both ate two bowls. You have great kids Gabe, better than some of the kids I have watched.” You said as you opened your car and dropped your stuff into the back seat.

“I bet. Listen, when you get home let me know. I want to make sure you got home safely.”

“Oh, sure. Again, sorry I hit your friend with a pan.”

“Don’t worry about it. He’s had worse.” He laughed as he closed your car door behind you. You waved to him as you drove out of his driveway.

When you made it to the other side of town and you were safely in your small apartment you sent Gabe a text, ‘I made it home Gabe. See you next week.’

You were in bed when you got a reply. It was a picture of Jack’s back, you were a bit unsure why you were looking at his muscular back until you saw a bruise forming. Gabe wrote beneath the picture, ‘Good to hear you got home safely. Look at the bruise you left on Jack’s back! Don’t worry, he isn’t mad, he’s impressed. Goodnight.’  
You put your phone down and sighed, you felt bad for hitting the Strike-Commander of Overwatch with his friend’s pan. But it was a bit funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! There will be mentions of the babysitter kink in this chapter. Just know, the reader is in their early twenties. I will not write Gabe as a creep and there will be no noncon in this fic. Or any of my fics. If this makes you uncomfortable do not read this. But to those who read this I hope you all enjoy it.

The next several times you watched Sombra and Jesse were easy. Gabe usually needed you once or twice a week for most of the day. Those days he was gone for many hours, but he would usually come home late at night or early the next morning. There were a couple times he found you asleep on the couch, you usually woke up when you felt his presence in the room. Sometimes he would come home alone or with Jack, who always made sure to watch you closely if you had a pan in your hand.

But there were days when Gabe just needed you to keep his kids occupied and watch them while he was working in his office, this could go anywhere from an hour to be an all-day thing. Sometimes you would hear him yelling in there, sometimes it was in English and other times it was swearing in Spanish, and other times it was quiet. You would bring him lunch or a snack throughout the day, he always seemed happy to see you, even if he just got done yelling at somebody. His kids knew not to go in his office unless they desperately needed something, but they had you so they did not go near Gabe’s office.

Today was one of those times when Gabe was working in his office. You had picked the kids up from their private school, you always imagined what it would be like going to a school like this. Once you and the kids got to Gabe’s you were getting ready to make dinner. It was raining outside so you decided on making chicken noodle soup. The kitchen was warm and you had soft music playing, Jesse was popping in and out of the kitchen to try to steal sweets but Sombra was quiet. Since you picked both kids up you noticed Sombra was being uncharacteristically quiet.

“Sombra, how was school today?” you asked, glancing at her. She was doing homework in the kitchen with you but she didn’t look good. Her eyes looked heavy and she just looked miserable.

“It was ok.” She muttered.

“Are you alright?” you asked wiping your hands on a towel. You went and touched her face and frowned when you felt how warm she was. Before she could reply she threw up on herself and the kitchen floor, you jumped back in shock.

“Sombra ew!” Jesse exclaimed loudly from the hallway. The girl looked up at you horror and began to cry, her clothes were covered in vomit and she looked terrified.

“Jesse hush, run upstairs and get your father. Knock before you enter, tell him Sombra is sick and has a high fever.” You said calmly, Jesse took off up the stairs. You picked up Sombra, ignoring the vomit on her shirt, and carried her to the upstairs bathroom. Gabe met you both at the top of the stairs.

“Mija, are you alright?” Gabe asked, concern clear on his face. The young girl only shook her head and cried more.

“Gabe, get her some clean clothes and I’ll run her a bath. Also do you have any medicine for her fever?”

“Yes, I’ll be right back mija.” He said, he ran into Sombra’s room while you went to the bathroom. You turned on the water and ran her a cool bath. You helped her out of her shirt and pants and you put her into the bath.

“I want my daddy.” She whimpered sadly.

“I’m right here mija.” Gabe said as he walked in. You picked up her ruined clothes and left the father and daughter alone in the bathroom. Jesse was standing in the hall, a scared look on his face.

“Will she be ok?”

“She should be. Let’s go downstairs and clean up the mess.” You said putting your hand on his shoulder.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Jesse wasn’t much help, he looked horrified at the sight of the vomit and he began to gag. But he did bring you towels and cleaning material you needed. Jesse packed up her school work and took it to the living room, you checked the food and then began running her clothes under the sink. You turned on the garbage disposal and got off all the vomit. You glanced down at your shirt and made a gross face at the vomit on your shirt. You grabbed a towel and wiped your shirt clean. You threw her clothes into the washer and started it. When you reentered the kitchen, Gabe was sitting there with Jesse. The man smiled at you while Jesse still looked scared.

“How’s she doing?”

“She’s asleep. Her fever isn’t too high, the cool bath helped her. I gave her some medicine. I’ll go up and check her in a bit.” He sighed, you noticed his long sleeve shirt was rolled up a bit.

“Poor girl. I made soup, but I don’t know if anyone wants to eat anything.” You said, Jesse shook his head frantically and Gabe only laughed.

“Thank you. What happened to your shirt?” he asked when he saw the large wet spot.

“When I picked up Sombra she was got vomit on me.” you said shrugging.

“I have a shirt you can borrow. Come with me.” Gabe ordered, you only raised your eyebrows at him and nodded your head.

You followed Gabe up to his bedroom. It was simple and a bit boring, he had a large king size bed in the middle of his room. You bet his kids would crawl in with him at night when they got scared, shit you would crawl into bed with him if you got scared. You smiled at the pictures of him and his kids on his dresser. You saw one was them on in their school uniforms, one was on Sombra’s fifth birthday and Jesse on his tenth birthday. They both looked so excited and happy. Gabe gave you a black shirt and left the room so you could change into it. You pulled off your wet shirt and pulled on his clean dry one. You couldn’t help but smell his shirt, it smelled like him.

Back downstairs you put your wet shirt in a bag and left it near his front door. You saw Gabe was staring at you, you raised an eyebrow at him, “What?”

“You’re swimming in my shirt.” he said.

“Well, you’re a lot taller and broader than me.” you said.

“I am. I won’t need you this weekend, I’m calling off to stay here. Since Sombra’s sick and Jesse might get sick too.”

“Alright. Should I head home now?”

“No, stay for dinner. You did make the soup. I’m starving.”

“Me too.” You laughed as you went to serve the food.

“Vomit doesn’t bother you?” he asked.

“Nah. Will Jesse eat with us?”

“No. Just us two.” Gabe smiled, you ignored the nervous feeling in your stomach. Gabe and you ate dinner in silence, you could hear Jesse watching tv in the living room. You smiled when Gabe had two bowls of your soup, he only grinned when he caught your smile.

“So, how long have you been babysitting?”

“Since I was sixteen. I have only been babysitting in this neighborhood for a few years though. I got lucky getting a job here, I was babysitting in some bad neighborhoods. But once I got here I only went back to a bad neighborhood for one family. They got a special price.”

“I don’t get the special price?” Gabe grinned.

“Psh, not with three vehicles in your driveway and a two-story house.” You snorted, he only laughed and continued eating his food.

“Do you like babysitting around here?”

“It’s better than the places I used to babysit. The nights are quiet and there aren’t shady people hanging out on street corners. But honestly, some of these rich people are ridiculous. I had one family who refused to eat leftovers. They just threw them away, perfectly good food.”

“Wasteful.”

“Right? Their food sucked, but it was still food. They don’t have any spices Gabe, so many families around here use only salt. Salt!” you exclaimed, Gabe sighed and shook his head.

“I haven’t been to any of their houses, course I suppose eventually I’ll go. The kids will probably make friends and then I’ll have to go to parties. Cake better be good.” he muttered.

“The cakes usually are good. Oh, keep Jesse and Sombra away from the Ferguson kids. They are not good kids, violent and manipulative. They need to speak to someone but the parents insist their kids are angels. They are not.” You said shaking your head.

“I’ll remember that. Who else?” 

“The Smiths are odd. The dad,” you looked back to Jesse and when you saw he was in the living room watching a show on cowboys, you spoke to Gabe softer than before, “The dad has a babysitter kink. I’m not judging, but he tried coming onto me and some other sitters.”

“Are you serious?” Gabe asked, his brow furrowed.

“Yes. Look I get it. It’s a kink, but it’s not that. It’s just he wasn’t exactly subtle or even silent about it. I didn’t find this out by accident, he would get really close to me and other babysitters. He even left a porn mag out one day when I came over, the magazine was talking about babysitter kinks and how men often fantasized about their babysitter. I was nineteen when it happened so I had enough sense to nope the hell out of there. The house is blacklisted by me and other babysitters.”

“That’s incredibly rude and fucking disgusting!” Gabe said shaking his head, “Who else is weird around here?”

“Mmm the Walkers are very religious. Almost cult like, I think they are in a weird cult that worships minotaur’s.”

“What?”

“They have minotaur pictures and statues everywhere in their house. Everywhere Gabe. Bathrooms, rooms, kitchen, living room. And in the backyard, they have a huge statue of it, I’ve caught then praying to it. They gave me the creeps.” You said, the man only laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

 

You both talked for a long time, until it was nine. By then Jesse was in in bed and you were cleaning up and ready to go home. Gabe came down from checking on Sombra and tucking Jesse in, and began helping you in the kitchen. You yawned and grabbed your bag.

“So, that babysitter kink you mentioned. How many dads have tried that on you?” he asked, his back was to you so you didn’t see his face.

“Well, I know it’s a common thing. I understand, and sometimes with certain people I have thought about it. But most dads around here are married so I would never do that. But a few have hinted it, and one even asked if I would join in a three way with him and his wife. I said no and ran out the door.”

“I see.” He said glancing at you over his shoulder.

“Why do you ask?”

“I just didn’t think it was a common thing.” He said, looking away. You could swear the man was blushing. You regretted bringing that up, he probably wasn’t comfortable talking about this with you.

“Well for some people it is. Not many wives let me around their husbands though, because many think something will happen. Most of the times though, the dads act like I’m not even there or they act like typical dads. Anyways, goodnight Gabe. If you need me call me.” you said as you left the kitchen, you grabbed you vomit covered shirt, “I’ll bring your shirt back. Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

“Oh of course. Goodnight. Text me so I know you got home safely.” He said as he walked you outside. He watched you leave and he quickly went back inside.

He checked his kids, showered, checked his kids again. Sombra was still warm but she had some color back in her face, Jesse was asleep in his bed with his stuffed cowboy bear in his arms. Gabe went to his room and got in his night clothes, which was a pair of sweatpants. As he got into bed he saw he got a message from you, ‘I’m home Gabe. I hope Sombra gets better soon. If you need me this weekend let me know. I’ll be free. Goodnight.’ 

He replied with a simple, ‘Thank you for the help! Goodnight.’

The man closed out of the messages, he remembered what you both had talked about earlier. He had no idea that was a thing people were in to. He had no idea he would be into that. He cursed softly and opened his web browser. He spent the next hour going through this new-found kink of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is sick and you take care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4. I know i just uploaded chapter 3 yesterday, but i got a lot of this done lol. Please enjoy :)

“Sombra, come pick up your dolls!” you called from the base of the stairs. It’s been only a few days since she got sick and she’s doing much better now. Her fever broke and now she was recovering from the sickness. She was back to her usual self and she was eating again but you tried to keep it light for her stomach. Jesse hasn’t gotten sick, but Gabe got sick.

He called you that morning asking if you could come watch his kids while he rested, he sounded tired on the phone. So now you’re watching two kids and a grumpy man who insists he can still work. Gabe said that working is how he rested, you just rolled your eyes and left. When you got a call from Jack telling you to get Gabe out of his office and have him get some sleep, apparently, he was falling asleep during phone calls.

“Wait, how did you get my number?” you asked the man over the phone.

“I’m the Strike-Commander of Overwatch, it isn’t hard to get. But Gabe gave it to me, you’re his babysitter and I’m his kids uncle.” He said, you frowned but agreed to get Gabe. It was easy to get him out of the office, especially when he started gagging and you had to jump out of the way so he could get to the bathroom.

Sombra came down the stairs and grabbed her toys before going back up the stairs. Jesse was playing with a nerf gun he got and was trying to figure out to make it shoot harder and faster. Gabe was laying on the couch wrapped in a blanket with a cup of tea in his hands.

“Gabe, how are you feeling?”

“My stomach has betrayed me. My daughter has betrayed me.” he growled. Jesse let out a soft snicker and you were sure you heard Sombra let out a giggle from the stairwell.

“You’ll be fine Gabe. Shouldn’t have kissed Sombra or shared her food, don’t give me that look because I know you did.” You said, he only let out a huff. You went up and touched his forehead, you ignored the way he nuzzled into you hand. He was still warm, a bit too warm, “When was the last time you took some Tylenol?”

“I don’t need any.”

“Gabriel. You’re fever’s high. You need some.” You said sternly, Gabe gave you a surprised look but he only nodded his head. You went and got some Tylenol and gave him a bottle of water to have with his tea. After he took it with his tea, he laid back on the couch. He was scrolling through the tv until he gave up and tried to sleep.

“Dad can I watch tv?” Jesse asked.

“Sure, go ahead.”

Jesse took the remote and put on a cartoon. You sat next to Jesse on the floor and leaned your back against the couch. Gabe groaned and repositioned to watch the cartoon.

“Do you want to go up to your room Gabe?”

“No. I want to watch this cartoon with the talking dog.” he grumbled, you glanced at him and saw how miserable he looked. He looked tired and so uncomfortable, no doubt he was in pain. From his stomach and the aches and pains he was getting from the fever.

“Are you hungry Gabe? Do you want some caldo de pollo?” you asked.

“You can make that?” he asked looking at you.

“Yes. Would you like some?”

“Yes. I would.”

“Alright. If you need me call me. Jesse don’t let your father do anything silly. Sombra, I know you’re around here somewhere so watch them.” You said, Jesse nodded his head and Sombra giggled loudly while Gabe only groaned.

You made them soup, and even showed Jesse how it was done. He seemed to enjoy cooking with you, you smiled as he helped you chop vegetables. A few hours later when the soup was done and all the vegetables were tender you served it. Jesse helped you set the table while Sombra was trying to help her dad up. Which meant she was pulling his arm and trying to life him up, you could hear Gabe playing with his daughter and her squeals of laughter.

You gave everyone a bowl of the soup along with some quesadillas to have on the side. Gabe grumbled about not getting any of the good stuff, while his kids ate the chicken and most of the vegetables. Sombra didn’t seem too eager to eat the cucumber.

“It tastes very good. Thank you.” Gabe said.

“Oh, don’t just thank me. Jesse was a big help.”

“Really? Thank you, Jesse.” Gabe said smiling.

“Thanks Jesse!” Sombra said with a mouthful of quesadilla. Jesse only smiled shyly and nodded his head but he continued to eat his food.

After dinner, you were cleaning up the dishes when Gabe came and stood beside you. He leaned against the counter and sighed heavily, you glanced at him and frowned at how tired the man looked. His hair was crazy and his goatee was unkempt.

“You alright Gabe?”

“No. Can you help me up the stairs?”

“Sure. Let’s go.” You said whipping your hands on a rag, you made sure to put the large pot of soup on the back burner of the stove, “Kids, I’m going to take your dad upstairs. Jesse, the pot on the stove is very hot, do not go near it. I’ll be right back down.”

“We’ll stay away from it (Y/N).” Jesse said from his spot on the couch.

You helped Gabe up the stairs, which meant you had your hand around his waist and one of his arms over your shoulders. You ignored how hard his side was, you could feel his muscles through his sweatshirt. This man is like a damn wall, you thought.

“Thank you for helping me.”

“No problem Gabe. You’re very hot, let me take your temperature.” You said, guiding him to the bathroom. You sat him on the toilet and stuck the thermometer in his mouth, he gave you a glassy eyed look and a dopey smile. His temperature was 102 degrees Fahrenheit, “You have a high fever. I’m going to run you a cool shower. Ok?”

“Alright.” He mumbled. You turned on the shower and made sure the water was cool enough for him, you know he would be fine but you were still worried.

“Ok, hop in. If you need me, I’ll be out in the hall.” You said going to leave. He grabbed your wrist and held you back. You gave him a questioning look.

“Can you help me get my sweatshirt off?” he asked, your face got hot but you agreed.

You motioned for his arms to go up and you pulled the sweatshirt off. You almost died when you saw he didn’t have a shirt on under. You couldn’t help it, you really tried not to look, but you stared at his upper body. He was all fucking muscle, and scars. He had so many scars. Many were long and deep, others were circular and a few looked like burns.  
They caught you off guard more than how muscular his body was. You wanted to run your hands over his torso and trace the scars, you wanted to kiss them and lick them.

You quickly turned away and quickly left the bathroom, his sweatshirt still in your hands. You went into his room and opened his closet, you saw one of his many grey sweatshirts and grabbed a clean one. You dug into his bottom drawer and found a pair of clean sweatpants. You felt bad going through his drawers, but hey he was sick.

You stood outside the door until you heard the water shut off and him call your name, you opened the door and saw him sitting on the toilet with the towel wrapped around his waist. You walked in and handed him the clean clothes, he only raised an eyebrow at you.

“Your sweatshirt was full of sweat. I got you clean clothes.”

“Thanks.” He said taking the clothes. You left the bathroom and waited for him outside. God in heaven was he a sight to see all wet like that, the scars and muscle made you blush and oh god was a beautiful man.

When the bathroom door opened you jumped and glanced up at him. He gave you a smirk and leaned against the doorframe, “Sorry you had to see me shirtless. I know the scars are a bit much.”

“Oh no, don’t apologize. You have a better body than most dads around here, I’ve been to several of the neighborhood pool parties. Come on, let’s get you in bed.” you said supporting him.

“I was thinking of having a pool put in for the kids.”

“You’ll quickly become one of Mrs. Miller’s favorite homes. She has a list of families who have pools so she can try to get her ass in them. She used to go to the Johnson’s pool, but her and Mrs. Johnson got in a fight so now she bounces around between a couple other family pools.”

“She doesn’t have her own?”

“Her backyard is too small.” You said as you helped Gabe onto the foot of his bed. You pulled his covers down and he laid down, you made sure he was covered up and comfy.

“Thank you, so much. I just need some sleep.” He muttered.

“Do you need me to stay the night?” you asked him. You weren’t going to lie, you were concerned for him and his kids. If something happened to Gabe, his kids would need another adult here. You’re mind went to some dark things that could happen, you didn’t voice them but they ate away at your mind and made you nervous.

“No, I’ll be fine in the morning. You can leave when you put the kids down to sleep.”

“Alright Gabe. Sleep well.” You said, you patted his side and left his room.

 

When nine thirty rolled around Jesse was helping you pick up in the kitchen. Sombra was crashed out in her room, and Jesse being the oldest took up the responsibility of helping you. He was drying dishes and putting them away for you.

“Oh Jesse, thank you. You’re such a help.” You told the young boy.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled widely. His hair was messy and shaggy, he had a light dusting of freckles on his face, he was such a cute boy. You knew he would grow up to be a very handsome man, you felt bad for all the hearts he would break.

“Go on up and get ready for bed kiddo.”

“Are you going to stay the night?”

“Your father told me to go home, but I think I should stay a bit longer. He’s sick and if something happens it would be good that I’m here.”

“What would happen?” he asked clearly worried.

“Nothing bad sweetie. I’m just paranoid about things. Go up to bed.” you said smiling softly at him. You didn’t want to scare him, he was too young to be scared about real world things.

“Dad’s paranoid too. He triples checks the house at night and he always checks us at night when we sleep, I’ll catch him sometimes. Some nights he doesn’t sleep, he just sits in his office those nights or he watches tv.”

“Do you stay up with him?” you asked.

“Sometimes. I know why he get nervous, the same reason you’re nervous. There are bad people out there, I’ve seen them. Dad doesn’t want them to get in and hurt us. You feel the same way, don’t you?” he asked, you froze when you saw a darkness in the boy’s eyes. You knew he was adopted, what had he seen before he came to live with Gabe? It broke your heart to see that look in his eyes. You bent down a bit and gently cupped his cheek.

“Yes. That’s why I’m going to stay the night, because if I am here no one bad will hurt you, Sombra, or your father, alright? Now go to bed, and brush your teeth. I’ll be up in a few alright?” you said, he nodded and headed upstairs. You finished and headed up after him. You handed Jesse his stuffed sheriff bear, it was old and worn, you could tell the buttons on his eyes were not the original eyes. Jesse took the bear and held it close to his chest. You made sure his window was locked and you tucked him in.

“Goodnight (Y/N).”

“Goodnight little cowboy.” You said patting his head. You closed his door down and went in to check Sombra. She was sprawled out in her bed in a very amusing way, you fixed her body and pulled her blanket up around her and made sure her window was locked.

As you were leaving her room you heard someone behind you, you jumped and glanced back, you breathed out in relief when you saw Gabe. He was smiling at you and his arms were crossed, “Jesus Gabe, you scared me.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure you went home, I figured you would be worried about us and stay.” He said smirking at you.

“Did Jesse tell you?”

“Yeah, he caught me when I was coming back from the restroom. You can head home, I’m feeling better.” He said smiling at you.

“Sure, you are.” You scoffed and headed downstairs, he followed you to the kitchen.

“I am. Feel my head, not hot anymore but still sexy.” He said smirking, you turned to him and raised your eyebrows. Gabe’s smirk got sexier and you had to admit, he did look better. You reached your hand out to his forehead and he felt fine. No more heat. No more sweat.

“Damn, you got over that fast. You some kind of super soldier?” you asked as you began packing up your stuff.

“Something like that.” He chuckled, you only let out a small hum in response.

“Alright Gabe. Since you’re miraculously better, I’m heading home. If you need me, give me a call. The caldo is packed up in your fridge. Jesse was a huge help today, between the cooking and helping keep an eye on you, he was very helpful. Sombra helped too.” You smiled as you walked out of his house, he was right behind you. He always walked you out.

“Alright. You have a good night. Let me know when you’re home so I know you’re alright.” He said as you put your stuff in the backseat of your car, this always made you smile. He was such a kind man, always making sure you got home safely and walking you out. Such a gentleman.

“I will Gabe. Goodnight.” You said as you climbed into your crappy car. You drove away and waved to him, he waved back and watched you go.

 

When you got home you sent Gabe a text, ‘I’m home Gabe. If you need me let me know! Goodnight.’

He replied instantly, which made you smile, ‘Thank you so much for helping me today. You’re such a blessing to have around. Goodnight and sleep well.’ 

Your face got red as you read that last part, you climbed into bed and smiled to yourself as you fell asleep. He thought you were a blessing to have around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I don't know how to make caldo de pollo but i love it. I hope you all have enjoyed this :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues! I hope to have the next several chapters out within the week :)

You were sick. You were vomiting, you had fever, you were sweating so much, the fucking aches and pains left you almost immobile. You were sure you were slowly dying. Dying because you got too close to Sombra and Gabe when they were sick. How Gabe got over the sickness in a day was beyond you. Laying in your bed you were sure you would die. You wouldn’t, but you felt so bad that you wanted to die or expected to.

To make matters worse, you had no medicine. Nothing for your stomach, nothing for your fever, and nothing to help the pain that was wracking your body. You could only lay in your bed and curse yourself, you should have known you would get sick. It happens a few times a year, especially since you babysit so many kids, but you were so caught up with school and buying food and paying bills you forgot about buying medicine.

Your phone going off made you moan, you grabbed it and saw it was from Gabe. You answered groggily, “Hello?”

“Hey (Y/N), are you busy tonight?”

“Yes, I’m busy throwing up and dying.”

“Are you alright?” he asked, you smiled softly at how worried he sounded.

“No, I’m sick. Because of you and Sombra. You both have betrayed me now.”

“Ah hell, I’m so sorry. Do you need anything?”

“I do. I don’t have any fucking medicine for my fever or stomach. I can’t even keep water down. I got to go out and get some stuff.” You mumbled sitting up.

“Don’t go out. I’ll bring you some.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, it’s my fault you got sick.”

“Well, you don’t know where I live. How are you going to find me?”

“I’m with Overwatch, I can find you.” he said, you knew he was smirking.

“Creepy.” You grumbled.

“Then tell me your address.” He said. You sighed and told him your address, “Alright, I’ll be there shortly.”

“What about the kids?”

“It’s a school day, they’ll be there until three. I’ll see you soon.” He said. You grunted and hung up the phone. You slammed back down in your bed and soon fell asleep.

You woke up to a pounding on your door, you got up and looked through the peep hole. You saw Gabe standing there, he had on a beanie, with a leather jacket and sweatshirt on beneath. You glanced down at your old shirt and pizza pajama bottoms, you realized you must look like complete shit. You opened the door and he gave you a soft smile.

“Come in, excuse my horrible look and my mess.” You said, motioning the man inside.

“You don’t look that bad. I got all the good stuff.” He said, as you sat in your small kitchen. He handed you a couple Tylenols and gave you some water. You took a few sips and sighed, the water tasted so damn good. He began making you a tea that was mean especially for fevers, apparently it would make you sleepier. You sipped it slowly so you could keep it down, in fact you only drank about half of it. You didn’t want to put too much liquid in your stomach.

“Thank you, Gabe.”

“Sure. Now let’s see your temperature.” He pulled out a thermometer and stuck it in your mouth, after a moment he frowned when he saw your fever was high, “103, you beat me by one degrees. Ok, let’s get you in the shower. You ran me a cool one, I’ll run you a cool one.”

You raised your eyebrows at him, but nodded your head. You followed him into your small bathroom and sat on the toilet as he turned on your shower. Once the water was suitable, Gabe motioned for you to get in, he left you alone in the bathroom. You pulled off your clothes and jumped in the shower, the water hurt when it hit your skin and you groaned softly. You washed your hair, who knows when you’ll be able to shower again. When you finished up you wrapped the towel around your body and sat on the toilet.

“Gabe.” You called, shivering slightly on the toilet seat.

“Yes?”

“I’m coming out. I need some clothes.”

“Tell me where they are, I’ll get them for you.”

“No. I have… um things I don’t want you to see.” You said opening the bathroom door. Gabe averted his eyes as you walked past him, “Sorry you have to see me like this.”

“It doesn’t bother me. I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” He said as you entered your room. You closed your door and kicked some old clothes into a corner, your room looked like crap.

“How embarrassing,” you groaned softly as you examined your mess. You kicked some old clothes into a corner and moved some stuff out of the way. You grabbed some clothes from your drawer, you made sure you shoved your vibrator further in your drawer, you really didn’t want Gabe to see it. The clothes hurt as they slid across your skin, you groaned and shivered as you sat on your bed.

“Gabe?” you called again.

“Are you decent?”

“Yes, I need help.” You whimpered. He opened the door slowly, he quickly came towards you and sat beside you. He was worried about you, you smiled at him.

“What do you need?”

“Can you brush my hair? It hurts to move.” You asked holding up your brush.

“Of course. Turn for me.” he said guiding you by the shoulders. You shifted and sighed, a shiver running through your body.

He dried your hair with the towel and began brushing it. He was so gentle. The way the brush was going through your hair, the way his hand was gently going over your wet hair was making you sleepy, “Why are you so good at this?”

“I do have a daughter and a son with long hair,” he said, “Plus I was a metalhead when I was younger. I once had long hair, I know how to take care of it and brush it out.”

“I see. I bet you look nice with long hair. You look good with the hair you have now, I bet your hair’s nice and soft.” you mumbled, another shiver ran through your body. He froze briefly, but began to braid your hair, “Mmm and he knows how to braid hair, you’re one hell of a man Gabe. Why did you call me earlier? If you need a sitter I can give you someone to call.”

“No, I actually was going to ask if you would get lunch with me. But I think lunch is out of the question. I think I should take you to the hospital instead.”

“Lunch? Another time Gabe. And no hospital.”

“You don’t have insurance?”

“I do. But I hate hospitals. Besides, I would need to go to an urgent care. But they won’t help me, they’ll just say I’m sick and give me a prescription and send me home.”

“Then come home with me. You look like death.” He said, turning you to face him. You felt your chest tighten when you saw the concern in his face. You didn’t like seeing him like that, he was usually smiling around you or glaring at his phone or paperwork. But this look hurt your heart.

“You’re a nice man Gabe. But no, you can’t do that. I’m your sitter.”

“You took care of my kids and I when we were sick, let me take care of you. I have several spare rooms. It’s not a problem.”

“What would the neighbors think?” you teased.

“I don’t give a shit. Now let’s go.” He ordered, you let out a huff but agreed. You grabbed some clothes, stuffed them in a bag and grabbed your purse. You made sure you had your phone charger and your laptop, and then you and Gabe were leaving your apartment. He was carrying your stuff and you had his leather jacket around your body. You huddled into it and let out a content hum as you inhaled deeply, he glanced at you smirked.

The sky outside was cloudy and the ground was wet, you made sure to avoid the larger puddles. You shivered more but you were thankful to have his jacket on, “This smells good.” you muttered as you got in his car.

“It’s real leather, that’s why.” He said closing your door. You smelled again and frowned at, it wasn’t the leather that smelled good.

“No, it smells like your cologne and your hair stuff.” You said as he climbed into the driver side, he only raised an eyebrow at you and smirked, “Don’t give me that look. You smell good.” you grumbled, he only laughed and started his car.

You must have fallen asleep because you woke up to Gabe shaking you awake. You stepped out of the car and stood there shivering. You let out a gasp when you felt him pick you up, “What are you doing?”

“Carrying you. You’re hurting because of the fever.” He said not looking down at you. He carried you towards his front door, it felt nice being carried by such a strong man. You glanced up and narrowed your eyes at him, from your angle he looked good. Very good. His jaw was sharp and strong, his goatee was nicely trimmed, you smiled when you saw a couple graying hairs. Your smile fell slightly when you noticed faint scars along his face, you remembered the scars on his body. How had you never noticed theses ones before? No doubt they were old, you wondered where he got them from. He was so handsome, graying hair and scars.

You felt him shift you in your arms as he unlocked his door and carried you inside. He kicked the door closed and walked through his quiet house to a spare bedroom on the first floor. You knew where it was, it was right across from the downstairs bathroom. You had only seen it once, you never had a need to go into it. You glanced back up at him and admired his face.

You noticed a few more scars, some wrinkles around his eyes and forehead, and his nose looked like it had been broken several times. The scars and the broken nose made you wonder how he got them. You wanted to run your fingers over the scars and kiss his nose.

“Do I have something on my face?” he asked, looking down at you. His eyes were full of amusement, they were beautiful like him. You only shook your head and moved to get out of his arms, “Hang on, I’ll put you down on the bed.”

“Thank you, Gabe. You didn’t have to carry me.” You said as he laid you down.

“It’s not a problem. You’re not heavy, I can carry you everywhere.” He said smiling at you, “Now you need to sleep.” He said pulling the covers from beneath you.

“Your jacket,” you said taking it off.

“Hold onto it, you might get cold with one blanket on you.” he said motioning for you to keep it. You laid it down beside as you let Gabe cover you.

You were slightly embarrassed having him taking care of you like this. You were the one who usually took care of sick kids and just a few days ago you were taking care of him. You never thought he would care about you this much, or even worry about your well being. And you never thought he would be tucking you into bed and have his warm jacket beside you.

“Thank you, Gabe.” You mumbled, your eyes getting heavy again. You couldn’t help but wrap your arm over the large jacket, you buried your face into and inhaled his smell. You fell asleep with his smell in your nose and his smile in your mind.

“Of course. Sleep well cariño.” He said, sitting beside you. He allowed himself to stay sitting beside you for a moment, his hand was gently touching your damp hair and his knuckles ran across your cheek warm cheek. He hoped your fever would break soon, he was worried about you. So worried. He left you alone in the room, but he left the door cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sombra's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, this one fic is coming along nicely. There is a reference to racism in this chapter, so keep that in mind. I hope you all enjoy reading it.

It’s been several months since you were sick. You were only sick for a week but it felt like it was a lot longer. Gabe and his kids all helped you get better, Sombra and Jesse helped you when you needed it and Gabe seemed to enjoy carrying you around, even though you could walk. It started out when you made your way to the kitchen for water, he scolded you for getting out of bed and then scooped you up. Jesse and Sombra were incredibly amused, you were not. It soon became something you were embarrassed about but he seemed to enjoy showing off that he could easily scoop you up.

Sombra would read to you and she brought you one of her stuff animals, she would put her hand on your head and frown because she couldn’t tell if you had a fever or not. Jesse would tell you when it was clear of Gabe so you could walk out and stretch your legs, but he did offer to help you walk, you only smiled and shook your head. Both kids are just like his father, you thought. Once you were better you went home to finish recovering. You thanked Gabe profusely but he only smiled and helped you get into your apartment.

“Now that you’re better, would you like to go out for lunch?” Gabe asked when you opened your apartment door.

“Like you, the kids, and I?” you asked setting your purse on the counter, it felt good to be home but you would miss being around Gabe and his kids even more now.

“Just you and I.” he said, you felt your cheeks get warm and your mouth go dry.

“Um yeah sure. Yeah I would like to um go out for lunch with you.” you said smiling.

“Great. I’ll text you later and we can go over the details. If you start feeling sick again call me, alright?” Gabe said as he was walking out the door, you only nodded your head and smiled. He smirked at you and left you alone in your apartment. You couldn’t help but giggle at the stupid fuzzy feeling in your stomach.

That was several months ago. You and Gabe go out a few times a month to lunch or sometimes he just finds a place he thinks you’ll enjoy. He’s surprised you a few times with a spontaneous ‘date’, they felt like dates but you didn’t give them a term. You always smiled like a kid when you saw him, especially when he would surprise you. You couldn’t help it, but damn was this man giving you feelings. He was kind and chivalrous, insisting on paying for food and offering to buy you anything that caught your eye. It always caught you off guard how he seemed ready to spend money on you.

When he took you to a restaurant you couldn’t afford, you almost panicked. The food was so expensive, he saw your worry and told you he knew of a taco truck near here that had great tortas. You nodded at that and you both ate tortas in the back of his SUV. After that the restaurants, you both went to were places you were comfortable at. Sometimes you would snag the bill from him before he could pay for it, he would only give you a halfhearted glare before smirking at your quick hands.

 

Now, winter was over and spring was here. The warm days chased away the chill of the night, which was perfect for today’s event. Today was Sombra’s birthday and she was having a party, a large party which meant there would be a constant flow of food, music, and drinks (alcohol for the adults). Gabe asked, or begged, you to come, since Sombra had invited all the neighborhood kids, which were most of the kids they went to school with, and their parents. Apparently, many of the moms had the hots for Gabe and he didn’t want to be stuck with them. You only grinned when he started begging, then you rolled your eyes when Sombra jumped in on the begging. You agreed to come.  
It was at the party you met Ana Amari and her daughter Fareeha. Ana was polite and greeted you warmly, you noticed the tattoo beneath her eye. You wondered what it meant, would it be rude to ask her what it meant? Her daughter, Fareeha was about Sombra’s age. She was a sweet girl. When Sombra and Fareeha saw each other they both ran off excitedly.

“So, you’re the babysitter.” Ana stated, she wasn’t rude about it.

“Yes, I am.” You smiled. You both were in the kitchen, you were putting together some of the gift bags Sombra was going to give out when the party ended. Jesse was helping you, he didn’t seem to have many friends around here. Course he was one of the older kids in the neighborhood and he was still a shy boy.

“Gabe and Jack mentioned you. Something about a pan?” she smirked. You laughed and looked away while Jesse let out a snort.

“It was an accident. He just walked in the door, didn’t even announce who he was. I panicked and my first thought was to attack him and then run to the kids.” You said, Ana only nodded and smiled at you.

“Gabe talks about you often.” She said, her gaze was intense and slightly amused.

“Well, um I’m his babysitter.” You coughed, your face getting warm.

“A babysitter he takes out on dates.” She said, you glanced at her and she only smiled at you. She left you and Jesse alone in the kitchen, no doubt heading to the backyard.

“He does talk about you often.” Jesse said after a moment, you glanced at the boy and saw him smiling at you, that amused glint in his eye.

Jesse and you soon went to join the rest of the party. He ran off to play with some of the kid’s closer to his age. Gabe did have one of the larger backyards, there was room for a jumper and enough room for Gabe’s very large barbeque. There were several tables set up, all had pink and purple skulls table cloths and along with skull decorations hanging up. You and Gabe worked all last night on this and most of the morning putting up the decorations. On some of the tables there were snacks that people were grabbing and there were several ice chests full of drinks and beers.

Gabe and Jack were at his barbeque, no doubt talking about the food. Gabe was making the carne asada while it was going to be Jack who handled the burgers and the hotdogs. You and Gabe agreed that some people might not be comfortable eating the carne asada, so Gabe asked Jack to handle the traditional barbeque food. He happily obliged. You were asked to take as many pictures as you could, so you spent much of your time near the kids. Most of the pictures were of them doing silly faces but you didn’t mind.

Gabe glanced at you from the barbeque and winked at you, you only smiled at him and continued passing out drinks to the kids. You were writing their names on their cups and helping some of the smaller ones pour what they wanted. You got Sombra, Jesse, and Fareeha to take a picture together while holding their cups. When you glanced back at Gabe, you saw one of the moms was trying to flirt with Jack. Jack looked awkward and Gabe looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“Hmm poor Jack.” Ana said coming up beside you, “Someone should help him.”

“Are you?”

“No, I’m enjoying seeing being bothered.” She smirked, you smiled and sighed.

“Jack. Come help me inside please.” You called, the blonde man looked at you with such happiness he almost ran to you while the mom frowned and walked away, Gabe let out a loud snort and continued working on the carne asada. God did it smell good.

“What do you need?” he asked following you inside.

“Nothing, but I figured you wanted a way out. That’s Mrs. Miller, by the way who was hounding you. She sleeps around, no doubt looking for a new man to ‘claim’ as she put it.”

“Ew. What does her husband think?”

“He doesn’t come to these things. Rumor is he had an affair once, so now she sleeps around to ‘punish’ him. I’ve only met him once, he spends most of his time at work.” You said. You and he were back in the kitchen, you were snacking on some chips and he sat with you.

“These people remind me of the UN officials.”

“A lot of them have relatives who are politicians. So, don’t insult any of them. Oh, guess what I got Sombra.”

“You got her something?”

“Of course. She was saying she wanted to learn about computers, so I bought her one that’s a few years old and a book so she could learn how to fix it up. Gabe already knows. What do you think?”

“That’s a great gift. She’ll love it. She loves you, you know?”

“I love her and Jesse. They’re great kids.” You said, glancing at the man. The look in his blue eyes was serious, it made you nervous, “Best kids I’ve ever watched. Course their dad is a great man too.”

“Yeah, Gabe is a good man,” Jack said, he looked away from you and back at his chips, “Thanks for saving me back there.”

“No problem. Least I could do, especially after I hit you with a pan.”

 

The party went on, Sombra and the kids had a great time. They were running around and screaming and having fun, Jesse and the other kids his age ran off somewhere and came back out of breath with excited looks in their eyes. Most of them enjoyed the jumper while others were eager to play out in the street. The adults though, were different. Adults were always different than kids, it always made you sad.

Ana, after insulting one of the mom’s bad dye job, came to hang with you and Jack. The woman was glaring daggers at Ana all night, she even gave you a few dirty looks. You knew you wouldn’t get a call from her anytime soon.

“What happened?” Jack asked twirling his bottle of beer.

“She insulted my tattoo.” Ana said taking a drink of her soda.

“Mmm yeah, that’s Mrs. Thomson. She’s very, umm, rude and can’t keep her mouth shut. I’m surprised she brought her kids here, she always had bad things to say about other races and ethnicities.” You commented dryly.

“You worked for her?” Ana asked.

“I usually spoke with her husband. He’s a nice man, she’s the asshole. When she found out I’m half Mexican she asked I not serve that food or speak to her kids in Spanish. I can barely speak Spanish anyways. Her husband gave me extra money that day and apologized. Her kids are like their father, so there’s hope.” You said, sipping your soda. Ana and Jack nodded, and both glared at the woman. She let out a huff and stormed off, “Bitch.” You muttered.

The rest of the day went by wonderfully. Gabe finished cooking his meat and then Jack took over the grill, which meant he was glaring at any of the parents that tried to mess with his tools or the meat. He was so serious about the grilling that you wondered how the Strike Commander was around work. You couldn’t help but imagine him yelling at people, you saw his glare when someone questioned his barbequing skills, you didn’t want to see him totally pissed off.

“Barbequing is the one thing he’s good at.” Gabe said sitting beside you. You were sitting alone watching the kids playing and observing the people around you. You were sipping on a beer, you noticed how some of the parents were slamming them down like nothing. Gabe was on his third, no doubt this man had a high alcohol tolerance.

“I can tell.” You said glancing at him.

“You’re not much of a drinker.” He observed.

“Not really. You are?”

“No. Just to be social, course I’m not really enjoying these people. Sombra is having fun though.” He said taking a sip of his beer. He was observing the people around you both, his eyes were narrowed slightly as he observed the parents. Many of them were standing around and talking, drinks in hand and smiles on their faces. Someone was changing the music to some pop song.

“Oh yes, she was just here with Fareeha and a few other kids. They ran off to the jumper I think.” You said, as if on que you heard a scream and a laugh from the jumper. You smiled and relaxed in your chair.

“I don’t like that man.” Gabe growled, motioning to a man you recognized as Mr. Johnson. He glanced over at you two before turning away quickly and talking to some other parents.

“Why?”

“He’s… he’s not a good man. Stay away from him, and keep Sombra and Fareeha away. Please.” he said, his voice was low.

“Alright Gabe. I’ll keep an eye on the two and I’ll watch out for myself. You’ll tell me later though what happened?”

“Yeah, I will.” He said standing up and going to help Jack.

 

Everyone loved Gabe’s carne asada, and Jack’s burgers and dogs, course the burgers were a bit dry for your liking but they had a good taste. Mrs. Thomson refused to eat Gabe’s food and eventually she went home. Good riddance, you thought. After she left, Mr. Johnson left too, he was glancing back at Gabe nervously. You glanced at Ana who was watching them with interest, but she only shrugged her shoulders when she caught your eye.

But, Sombra had a wonderful time, and that’s all that mattered today. Her smile and her laughs was something you would remember for a long time.

After the dinner, it was cake time. You all sang to Sombra and you made sure to get many pictures of her and her brother and Gabe. You were taking pictures of them when they didn’t expect it, the smiles on their faces made you smile. Sombra was sitting with her friends eating the cake while Jesse was with you, he was asking you about frosting. You gave him some of yours and he smiled widely.

“Is this the best cake you’ve had?” Gabe asked sitting with you and Jesse.

“Defiantly.” You said.

“It’s great dad.” Jesse said, frosting was smeared on his face, you handed him a napkin.

“Sombra’s glad you came, we all are.” Gabe told you, the look in his eyes made your heart beat faster.

“I’m glad I came too. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Of course.” He said finishing his cake, you and Jesse giggled when you both saw some frosting in his goatee.

“Dad you got frosting in your upper lip hair.” Jesse laughed.

“Where?”

“Here.” You said dabbing your upper lip to show him. He wiped his facial hair but he missed some, which made you and Jesse laugh more.

“Yeah, keep laughing at me,” the man grumbled but amusement gleamed in his eyes, “Can you get it?”

“Sure.” You laughed, you gently wiped his upper lip and got the last of the frosting. You blushed slightly when your eyes met, “There, now you won’t have sticky facial hair.”

“Thank you.” he said, a smirk on his face. You looked away embarrassed.

After the cake came present time, you stood near Sombra and took pictures of her with her gifts, she was so happy. Sombra got toys and clothes and gift cards. Several of her friends got her those dolls she played with and Fareeha got her a new shirt with a band she liked on it. Gabe got her a new bike with skulls on it, she was so excited. When it came to your gift, you were hesitant. She opened it and for a moment you thought it was a mistake, but then she smiled and threw her arms around you.

“Thank you so much!” she yelled, she looked up at you and smiled widely.

“You’re welcome chiquita.” You smiled and hugged her back. You glimpsed Gabe taking a picture of you two.

By the end of the party, Sombra and her father were thanking people for coming, she was handing out the small goody bags you and Jesse had put together earlier that day. Some of the parents were lingering, especially the moms. You were inside the kitchen with Ana and Farheea, they were snacking on leftover cake while you were on your phone.

“(Y/N), Gabe likes you.” Farheea teased softly so only you three could hear, you raised an eyebrow at the girl while her mom was giving you a similar look.

“What?”

“It’s true,” The young girl said, “Sombra told me.”

“Really?” you smirked.

“Yes! Can’t you see how he looks at you?”

“Like I’m his babysitter Fareeha.” You said, Ana only shook her head and gave you that damn smirk, “How does he look at me then?”

“Like he loves you.” Fareeha said giggling.

“It takes a woman to know.” Ana said smirking. You looked at the mother and daughter, their smirks were identical and you were blushing like crazy.

“Don’t you like him? Everyone saw you wiping his face. You’re so cute.” Fareeha gushed, Ana looked amused.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m his babysitter.” You said glancing back down at your phone. Ana and her daughter shared an amused look.

The party ended sometime after that, with all the guests gone, you were left alone with Gabe and his kids once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you wish :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gabe get closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been leaving such kind comments and kudos, you all are so wonderful. This fic is going to be the longest thing i have ever written! But here's the next part and it's smut! I'm still trying to get the hang or writing sex scenes, so be kind everyone. Enjoy :)

It was later that night, the kids were asleep and you and Gabe were talking about the day. Ana and Farheea were the last to leave, they both still had those same smirks on their faces when they said bye to you. Jack left with extra cake in his hands and he gave Gabe a punch in the arm and gave you a hug. You and Gabe were mainly gossiping and talking about the neighbors. He didn’t seem to enjoy many of the parents around here, especially Mr. Johnson.

“So, what happened? Why don’t you like Mr. Johnson?” you asked as you were picking at some left over food.

“He’s a prick. He acts like he knows everything, he was bragging about his pool and he kept asking about my workout schedule. Like he could keep up,” Gabe scoffed, “And then he made a comment about you.”

“Me? Let me guess, he asked if we’re banging?” you asked glancing up at him. He looked away, his jaw was clenched and he looked upset.

“Yeah.”

“I’ve heard some of it. It’s why I only babysit for you and a few other families, but after what Ana said to Mrs. Miler I doubt I’ll get a call from them again. The people around here can say some nasty things, do some nasty things. What did he say?”

“He asked… he asked if you liked anal. When I told him not to ask those questions he said he wanted to go try you out for himself. I told him that’s an inappropriate thing to say and he said how he would…” Gabe looked away from you, you had never seen him so angry, “He said he would love to bend you over and fuck you.” He snarled, his nostrils flared, you raised your eyebrows. You had never seen Gabe so upset about something, sure it was a crude and disgusting thing to say but why was he so upset?

“He’s a pig. What did you say to him? He looked awfully scared of you.”

“I almost punched him. I almost beat the shit out of him. I told him if he so much as goes anywhere near you I’ll make sure he disappears and his family finds out how much of a pig he is. That’s why he left early. Fucking pig,” He spat, “I hate these people.” 

“Yeah they suck. But thank you for defending me Gabe. Not many people around here would.” You said turning to the sink. You dropped your spoon and plate in the sink and started to wash them.

“Why?”

“Well, I’m not like them. They see me as being lower class, which is true. But to them class is everything. Also, I’m half Mexican. When they find out, many of them try to get me to be the ‘stereotypical Mexican nanny’ or even the house keeper. But, thanks again for defending me.” 

“You’re welcome. And, thank you for the help today. Sombra really loves her gift.” Gabe said softly, the anger vanished for a moment and he seemed a bit calmer.

“You’re welcome Gabe. I care about you and your kids, I’ll do anything for you three.” You smiled turning to face him, you leaned against the sink.

“Thank you, for being here. With us, with me,” Gabe said stepping towards you, he was directly in front of you now, “I um, know you’re only the babysitter but the kids really care for you. I know this might upset you, but you’re a mother figure.”

“I am?” you asked your eyes going wide.

“Yes. I hope that doesn’t bother you.” he said, he was still starring in your eyes and you couldn’t bring yourself to look away. He was so sincere, his hands gently settled on your waist, your eyes widened and an adorable blush came to your cheeks.

“No, it doesn’t. But, I’m still only their babysitter.”

“Yeah, I suppose you are.” He said leaning down towards you, you didn’t pull away. Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest, all those lunch ‘dates’, all those flirtatious moments, you had imagined this.

You couldn’t help it, you leaned up to meet his lips. They were so soft and delicious, you faintly tasted beer on his lips, while he tasted cake on your lips. The kiss was soft and hesitant, but after a moment it heated up. Gabe’s hands ran up your back and one of them he placed on the back of your neck, your hands traveled across his body to his neck and the back of his head. When you both broke apart you were both breathless.

All those dates, all the flirtatious moments and the lingering touches. Him taking your hand to help you up, the way his hand would linger on your back when he was guiding you through a crowd. The way his gaze would linger on you, he always made you laugh and he never pushed himself on you. Then there was the way he took care of you when you were sick. All those moments led up to this moment. You never would have thought you would be pushed up against his sink kissing Gabriel Reyes.

“Wow. How long has that been building up?” you asked, his pupils were large and his eyes were full of want.

“Since you helped my daughter when she was vomiting. Plus, that asshole made me want to kiss you and claim you in front of everyone. I’ve liked you for a while now, you’re so amazing and so kind. Stay the night with me.” He said, his thumb brushed against your cheek. 

“If we do this, I can’t be your sitter anymore.”

“Why?” he asked clearly confused.

“I can’t be your sitter, because you’ll have to start dating me. Officially.” you said softly, he looked at and broke out into a huge grin.

“I can do that. I mean, I’ve been taking you out for dates, but I suppose we can be official. I would love to have everyone know you’re my girl.” He said leaning down to kiss you again. The kiss was more heated this time, full of desire and need. You put your hand beneath his shirt, you almost moaned when you felt how hard his body was. Hard and scarred and perfect, so perfect. You gently dug your nails into his skin and the moan he let out made your knees weak and your head spin, “My room. Now.” He said against your mouth.

You broke off the kiss and he took your hand and led you upstairs. He checked on his kids briefly and then pushed you into his room. He turned off his light but cracked his blinds enough to get the light from the street lamp. The outside light landed perfectly on his large bed. Gabe pushed you onto the bed and he was on you. He kissed you frantically, you went to pull off his shirt and he chuckled at how eager you seemed to be.

“Mmmm cariño. You’re eager, such a naughty babysitter you are.” He said.

“You have a babysitter kink.” You smirked.

“You woke it up inside me. Every night after our talk I imagined taking you, I imagined bending you over and fucking you. I imagined you sucking my cock and me eating your pussy. My favorite thing was to imagine I caught you masturbating in my room, I would have to punish you for being so bad.” He growled in your ear, he nibbled on your earlobe and you shivered. 

“It’s a good thing for you, I have a thing for DILFs.” You giggled.

“How often have you thought of me fucking you?”

“Since you took care of me when I was sick.” You said. He chuckled and pulled your shirt over your head. He removed your bra and gently traced your breasts, he held them gently in his hands and put your nipple in his mouth while he pinched the other one. You let out a soft moan and ran your hand through his hair.

“You’re so beautiful.” He muttered against your skin. The way his hands and his mouth ran across your skin made you shiver and moan. He sucked on your breasts, leaving red marks, then made his way up to you shoulder. Your skin was on fire and you were trembling slightly, fuck you couldn’t believe this was happening. It’s like every fantasy you ever had coming true. Not only were you fucking a hot dad, you were going to have sex with Gabriel freaking Reyes.

When he removed your pants and your panties, you kept your legs closed, embarrassment hit you and you felt so vulnerable. He slowly pushed your legs apart and said, “So beautiful.” He pulled your legs over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around the outside of your thighs, he gave you a smirk. He kissed your inner thighs, his facial hair tickled your skin making you shiver and moan. He gently sunk his teeth into your soft skin, and you let out a low groan and bit your bottom lip.

“Jesus Gabe, stop teasing me.” you whimpered. 

“I enjoy teasing you, it’s fun.” He winked at you, you only pouted at him.

When Gabe moved to your clit you jolted your hips in surprise. He ran his tongue along your clit slowly, his eyes never left yours. When your clit was wet enough he began sucking your clit, his fingers entered you. He curled his fingers and began rubbing your g-spot. You let out a low groan and jolted against his face. Gabe knew how to eat someone out, you weren’t surprised since he was older than you. It was torture. Sweet torture, you were sure you would die but you would die happily with Gabe’s head locked between your thighs. 

He didn’t stop sucking your clit and fingering you until you came. You came hard on his fingers, your body spasming and arching off the bed, your thighs tightened around his head. He continued fingering you and sucking on your clit you through your orgasm. He pulled away from you and stared down at the mess you had become. You glanced at him and saw him lick his fingers clean, the sight made you moan and lick your lips.

He thought you were so beautiful. The light from the street was just enough to illuminate you, it was just enough for him to see your naked body on his bed. You were shinning in the light. He saw a layer of sweat on your soft skin, your breathing was hard as you came down from your orgasm induced high. So beautiful, he thought.

“Wow Gabe.” You muttered. You were still looking at him, while you were bathed in light from outside he was partially shrouded in the darkness. You could see he was smirking at you in the darkness, he looked so good. The look in his eyes reminded you of a predator, it turned you on even more. 

“I got a lot more coming beautiful, I can go all night.” He said taking off his pants. The jingle of his belt the unzipping of his pants sent a chill run through your body.

“You know how many men say they can go all night?” you snorted sitting up on your elbows and staring at his body. When you caught sight of his manhood, you swallowed thickly. 

“Well mi reina, I’m not like most men.” he said climbing into bed with you. He positioned himself above you, his hands traveled along your body. You wrapped your arms around his neck and smirked when you felt his penis against your leg. 

“No, you’re not, mi rey.” You said softly, your hand gently touched his face, you felt the old scars on his skin.

“Now, keep quiet babysitter. If you wake up my kids with your moans, I’ll punish you.” he growled, you smirked at him when you saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Yes, Mr. Reyes.” You smirked. He let out a growl and pushed himself into you.

“Fuck you’re so tight.” He groaned. You gasped and arched your back, he was bigger than the other men you’ve had sex with. He was bigger and he knew how to move. He was rolling his hips into you, not just slamming. Each roll made you tremble and moan, part of you hoped he could last all night and another part of you hoped he couldn’t.

He wasn’t bluffing. He made you cum three times from penetration, each time he would gaze down at the faced you made with a smug smirk. He loved hearing you trying to keep your moans under control, he loved seeing your eyes rolling into the back of your head. He loved the way you trembled beneath him and how your walls clamped around his cock.

If he thought you were getting too loud he would clamp his hand over your mouth and growl in your ear, “Keep your mouth shut sitter. You wake my kids you’ll get the punishment of a lifetime.”

You were on your way to your fourth orgasm; your clit was throbbing and you were covered in sweat. You don’t know how long he had been fucking you, but you could feel his thrusts were getting a bit sloppy, he was close. You were face down in his bed, your hands were gripping his sheets like they were your lifeline, his hands were gripping your waist tightly, you were letting out these small grunts and you were trying hard not to get loud.

You began touching your clit frantically, you wanted to cum one last time. When Gabe felt you playing with yourself he laughed loudly, “Such a dirty girl you are, playing with yourself as I’m fucking you. I bet you’ve thought about this for a long time, haven’t you? Answer me.” he snarled slapping your ass.

“Yes Mr. Reyes. I’ve wanted you to fuck me for such a long time.”

“You’re such a dirty girl. You’re my slutty babysitter, aren’t you?”

“Yes Mr. Reyes. Fuck I’m cumming.” You groaned trying to keep your voice down. Your clit was so swollen and sensitive that it only took a bit of pressure and Gabe’s dirty talk to finish you off. You gasped and groaned as you came one last time around Gabe, you heard him let out a gasp and growled as he spilled himself inside you. He kept pumping himself in and out of you, until he was soft. He pulled out and helped adjust your body.

You heard Gabe wonder around his room as if he was looking for something, he grabbed a shirt and cleaned you and him up. You whimpered as he wiped you clean. You heard his door open and close, then a moment later it opened again and closed a second time. You heard his footsteps approach the bed.

You laid there exhausted and ready to sleep, sweat covered your body. You knew tomorrow you would be sore, you knew you would have several hickies and no doubt finger shaped bruises on your waist. Gabe gave you one of his clean shirts and he pulled it over your head and then he got into bed with you and pulled his sheet up and over your bodies. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close, you rolled over and buried your face against his chest.

“What will the kids say when they see us like this?” you mumbled.

“I don’t know. I was more worried about them hearing you or seeing you topless. But they’re asleep still.”

“Good.” you said sleepily.

“Thank you for staying the night.”

“Thank you for giving me five orgasms.” You snorted, his laugh vibrated his chest.

“Anytime. Next time, let’s go for six.”

“Maybe we could go get dinner first?”

“Dinner and a movie.” He corrected.

“Sounds like a date.”

“Damn right it’s a date. Now go to sleep mi reina.”

“Goodnight Gabe,” you mumbled. Gabe held you in his arms and watched you as you slept. You were so cute when you were asleep, so peaceful. He still couldn’t believe you stayed and you were here in his bed, in his arms. He smiled as sleep overtook him, this was the start of something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it. Also remember to practice safe sex everyone :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids call you mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone! Here's the next part, this fic is so long now! Thank you everyone who has been leaving those nice comments and kudos. I love reading your comments everyone. Also there is some mention of blood in this chapter, keep that in mind. Enjoy everyone :)

It’s been a couple years since Gabe and you officially began your relationship. Two years of happiness with him and his kids. You stopped babysitting, since you now have a job with a school, but you would still watch Jesse and Sombra. You were the only one Gabe trusted with his kids, and the only one the kids wanted to watch them.

Gabe had to hire a babysitter for a day, but the kids called you angry. In the background, you could hear the sitter yelling for them to unlock the door. You made your way to their house and apologized to the sitter, they left pissed off but with a large tip. Gabe came home angry with them but you were touched. You would pick them up from school and take them out to get food and anything they needed for school or for personal use. They even began calling you mom.

Gabe was at some meeting, so you stayed with the kids. Jesse and Sombra were in the kitchen when you heard a yelp of pain and both kids yell, “Mom!”

You jolted from your spot on the couch and ran to them, you didn’t even realize they called you mom, you found Sombra holding her bloodied finger and Jesse with a scared look on his face, an apple and a knife was the counter, “Aye chiquita, what happened?”

“I was helping Jesse cut up some fruit and the knife slipped. Do I need to go to the hospital?” she whimpered, tears running down her face.

“Let me see. You both know you need supervision when you’re using knives.” You scolded, both kids looked upset so you didn’t push it. The cut was deep, you washed off the blood but more kept coming. You wrapped her finger in a towel and put pressure on it, twenty minutes later blood kept coming.

“Mami, it’s still bleeding.” Sombra whimpered, you froze when she said that. You ignored it and only gave her a soft smile, now wasn’t the time.

“We need to go to the ER. Jesse hold the towel around her finger, I got to get your insurance cards.” You said. You ran up to Gabe’s room and checked his sock drawer. You grabbed the handful of medical cards and ran downstairs. You three were out the door and heading to the ER.

You called Gabe and told him what happened, he spoke to Sombra and calmed her down while Jesse looked upset with himself. Sombra didn’t need many stitches, but the slice was deep enough that she did need them, you were glad you didn’t overreact. She sat on your lap as the doctor stitched up her finger, she was crying and holding your hand with her good one. Jesse sat on the available chair, a pained look on his face as he watched his sister crying in fear.

“Mami I want to go home.” She sobbed.

“Shhh mija, let the doctor finish up and we’ll go home.” You said softly, her cries hurt your heart.

Once her finger was stitched up, and the doctor told you how to take care of it, you three were on your way home. Sombra was in the backseat, she looked like she was falling, while Jesse sat up front with you.

“It’s my fault. She wanted to cut the apple, I should have told her no.” he said.

“It’s not Jesse. She would have cut her finger eventually. It’s a learning experience. Yes, it hurt and she was scared, shit we all were scared. But she’s fine, now she knows to watch her finger. I still cut myself when I’m cutting food. I burn myself all the time too. But you shouldn’t have been cutting the apple on your won. You two are still young, if you want to cut fruit you need to tell me. I can show you how to cut it safely, alright?” You said glancing at him, he only nodded his head.

“I’m glad you were here mom.” He said softly.

“When did you two begin calling me that?” you asked softly, you ignored the tears forming in your eyes.

“We call you mom when you’re not around, and it just slipped out today. Is it ok?” he asked scared.

“Of course, I just didn’t think you both would call me mom. I know I was your babysitter for a long time, then I became your dad’s girlfriend. I want you to know, you two don’t have to call me that.” You said as you pulled into the driveway.

“We know.” Sombra said sleepily from the backseat.

You three went inside and you finished cleaning up the blood that was on the counter and the floor, you were thankful it wasn’t anything worse. When the kids came into the kitchen you glanced at them, “What’s up you two? Still want your apple?”

They shook their heads and ran at you and hugged you tightly. You were surprised, but then you held them back. Tears were now forming in your eyes now, you held them in earlier but you couldn’t contain them now. And it seemed like the two kids couldn’t either. You three held each other and cried.

“I love you two, so much.” You said.

“We love you too mom.” Both kids said. Oh, that made you cry harder.

That night, when Gabe came home from work he checked Sombra’s finger and told the kids how they need to be careful with knives. If they are afraid to cut something then they should ask for help. They nodded and then went to bed.

When Gabe and you went to bed, you told him what they said, he only nodded his head and sat beside you, “They’ve been calling you mom for a while now. Does it upset you?”

“No, I liked it. I just didn’t know if you’ll be ok with it.”

“Mi reina, I’m fine with it. We’ve been dating for just over two years now; my kids love you. I love you. Sombra doesn’t remember her mom and Jesse… Jesse lost his mom when he was young. He remembers her, but she was taken from him. They haven’t had a mother figure for long time, and you come in and you made our lives so much better. But if you’re uncomfortable with them calling you mom, I’ll talk to them.”

“No, it’s fine Gabe. I like it, I told them they can call me mom.” You said smiling softly, tears were forming in your eyes.

“Why are you crying?” he asked cupping your face.

“Because I never thought they would want to call me that. I never thought I would be a mom to two wonderful kids. I love them and you so much.” You cried, he wiped your tears away.

“We love you too mi amor.” He said kissing you softly. 

 

It was several months after that day that Gabe proposed. He came home from a long mission one day, he had been gone for a couple weeks. He was bruised and battered, there was a deep gash on his leg, a new scar to add to his body. He sighed deeply as he limped inside, you helped him to the couch, there he announced they were all going on a vacation, you included.

A week later you all were on a flight to Greece. Jesse and Sombra enjoyed running along the beach and playing in the water. You made sure to lather both kids up in sunscreen, despite their protests. 

“Sombra, you’re darker than your brother but you still need to protect your skin.” you said forcing her to sit down.

“Yes, mom.” She grumbled. The young girl seemed to get more wild and eager to rebel, she would get in trouble with the teachers for mouthing off or she would protect kids who were being bullied. She was wearing more black clothes than before and she was listening to music that made Gabe roll his eyes. She was becoming quite a punk, which made her dad worry and you smirk. You were waiting for the day she would come home with an undercut and dyed hair. She was becoming closer to you, especially with puberty beginning to come down on her. You still called her chiquita, no matter now how much she tried to act like an adult.

“Ha-ha Sombra.” Jesse laughed beside her. The boy was beginning to go through his awkward teenage boy stage. You noticed his voice was changing, it would crack at random times, and he was beginning to get acne. He was sprouting more body hair and when it was too warm out he smelled gross, plus he was having some crazy mood swings. Gabe and he would spend more time together, while he seemed to argue with Sombra more. He was beginning to come out of his shell now, he was more vocal and he seemed to be finding himself. He was still your little cowboy, no matter what.

“Jesse you’re next.” You said glancing at the boy, he only sighed and looked away.

“Mom we don’t need it, we’ll tan.” Jesse said.

“I’m aware that we all can tan, but you still need to protect your skin. Now shush and come here.” You said when you were done with Sombra’ back. She eagerly ran off and Jesse sat in front of you, he was grumbling the whole time.

Gabe only laughed as he reclined in his chair, which was like a chair and towel combo. You laughed at him for buying it but now you had to admit it was a cool chair. Gabe insisted on not using sunscreen, saying his skin couldn’t get any worse. But he promised to remain in the shade, which is why there was a large umbrella above you and him.

You couldn’t help but admire Gabe’s scarred and muscular body, as did many other people on the beach. The scars on his body stood out, many were bullet wounds while some were from knives. The one on his leg, which was now fully healed, was from some shrapnel. Scars and muscle and body hair is the overall description of his body. It made you smirk when random men and women would try to flirt with him and he would ignore them, at one-point Jesse and Sombra yelled at two women for bothering their dad while they were down near the water. The kids even made sure to point you out, you waved and gave the two women a large smile. You noticed the smug look on Gabe’s face. 

Later that night, you and he were watching the sunset from your hotel balcony while the kids were in their rooms. It had been such a wonderful day, the ocean breeze blew against your face and made you smile. You could hear Jesse watching tv and Sombra muttering to herself about her computer. Gabe was sitting next to you, he was holding your hand and running his thumb over the back of your hand. This was the happiest moment of your life, sitting with the love of your life, his kids in the room behind you. You glanced at him and saw he was staring at you. 

“What?” you giggled.

“I just… I love you so much.” He stood up and pulled you up with him, “I love you so much that I want to ask you something.”

“Gabe, I love you for more than your cooking and the kids.” You said with a smirk.

“That’s wonderful to hear mi reina. But I have something to ask you that’s much more important than that.” He said softly, you gave him a questioning look.

He took a couple deep breaths and dropped down to one knee. Your heart almost stopped when he pulled out a small box from his pocket, he opened it and you gasped at the ring, it was beautiful. You were frozen and stared down at him with wide eyes, this was really happening. He was proposing. Oh my god.

“(Y/N) (L/N), will you marry me?” he asked, you saw how hopeful he looked. He wanted to marry you.

“Yes, oh my god Gabe yes!” you said, tears running down your face. He laughed and slid the ring on your finger, he picked you up by your waist and spun you in a small circle. He set you down and kissed you. From the doorway, you heard a giggle and a relieved sigh. You glanced towards the door and saw Jesse and Sombra, both were smiling widely. Sombra was holding up a camera and no doubt taking pictures or a video of you two.

“I told you two she would say yes.” Gabe said, Jesse and Sombra ran to you and hugged you tightly. You began crying as you felt the kids shake against you. Gabe hugged all three of you, it really was a wonderful vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome face shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, I want to thank all of you for the wonderful comments and the kudos. Thank you so much! This is the beginning of several angsty chapters. Don't worry, the fluff will come back though. Just know there is mention of child abuse and spousal abuse in this chapter. But i hope you all enjoy this one :)

It’s been two years since the proposal and the wedding. The wedding was small, with only a few people there. The kids were obviously there, along with Ana, Fareeha, Jack, your parents as well as Gabe’s. The reception was larger, it included your family and many of Gabe’s family and coworkers, who were all Overwatch members. Jack mentioned in his best man’s toast how you both met, he even brought the damn pan with him. He was blushing and he even began to cry during the speech.

Gabe and you spent a week away from the kids and enjoyed your small honeymoon, which meant you both didn’t leave the hotel room often. Each night he would hold you close and tell you how happy you made him and how he’s going to do everything he can to keep you happy. You only kissed his nose and told him, “Keep doing what you’re doing and I’ll be happy for the rest of my life.”

After you and Gabe got home from your honeymoon, the kids asked for you to adopt them. Gabe was standing behind them; he looked nervous. You said yes and cried harder than you did at your own wedding. You signed the paperwork, Gabe signed and kissed you, and the kids looked so happy to have a mom on paper, course you had proven to be their mom long ago. Gabe got the paperwork to be rushed and before you knew it, you were legally their mom.

Jesse was now fourteen and just starting high school, he wasn’t the most studious of kids but with your help you ensured he passed and you made sure he studied hard. He even joined the school’s wrestling team and had plans of joining Overwatch with his dad after high school, you hoped he would go to college instead. But you knew that wouldn’t happen, he had his mind already made up to be like his father. He was as stubborn as the man too. 

Sombra was in seventh grade now, and just as rebellious as you imagined she would be. She spent much of her time arguing with Gabe and challenging anything that was said to her. You didn’t scold her often, but when she did mess up you were there to help her, and to give her the ‘I told you so look’. She would only huff and look away, stubborn like her father and brother. Her clothing was becoming more punk like, and Gabe would roll his eyes at the music she listened to.

“I don’t get her music.” He grumbled one day to you. Sombra was up in her room listening to music you knew she would get into.

“You upset she isn’t listening to the metal you listened too?”

“That was music, this is trash.” He said motioning to her closed door. He frowned at the screaming and the screeching noises mixed in with what sounded like techno music.

“Oh Gabe, you sound so old.” You laughed as you walked past him and down the stairs.

“Watch it, I’m not that old. I can still fuck you into the mattress.” He growled behind you.

“You can for now.” You winked at him, he gave you a smirk and chased you into the kitchen.

 

Gabe would still go away for work for a few weeks at a time, sometimes he was gone for several months. Most of the time he would come home with bruises and new scars while others he came home in his uniform. You always worried for him when he left, you knew he did dangerous work for Overwatch. He even confided in you one night he was part of a different branch of Overwatch, he called it Blackwatch. His work involved guns and hurting people. Work that made him worry for you and the kids, he taught you and Jesse how to shoot a gun and he made sure you and kids knew how to fend off an attacker.

He had been gone for almost a week this time, leaving you alone with Sombra and Jesse. You were in the kitchen waiting for Jesse to call you to pick him up, his wrestling practice was over at five. You glanced at the clock and saw it was 4:20. You snorted at the time but went back to looking at your phone.

“Hey mom, what’s for dinner?” Sombra asked walking into the kitchen.

“I don’t feel like cooking. What about pizza?” you suggested.

“Oh, hell yeah.” She said sitting at the island with you.

“Language mija.”

“You say it.”

“I’m older than you.” you said glancing at her.

“Fine. I’m hungry.” She whined dramatically.

“When your brother calls, can you order the pizza while I go get him?”

“Yeah mom.”

“Great.” You said.

The doorbell ringing distracted you, you glanced towards the door and felt a strange feeling overcome you. The hairs on the back of your neck rose and you had the urge to run out of the house with Sombra, when Sombra went to answer the door you grabbed her tightly.

“Ow mom-”

“Sombra hush. Stay here, if I tell you to call the police you do.” You said, she looked at you in concern. Never had she heard that edge in your voice. It scared her, it scared her to see your face drawn down in a scowl, it scared her to see fear in your eyes.

You went to the door and looked out the peephole, there was a tall shaggy looking man standing on your porch. You opened the door, even though every fiber in your body warned you not too. You opened it but kept yourself ready to slam it shut. The man’s eyes lit up when he saw you, he was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a denim jacket over it, the sleeves of the denim jacket were cut off.

On the front of the denim jacket there was a one percent patch on his left shoulder, beneath it was a small patch that was a skull with wings and a lock beneath it. The other patches you didn’t understand, some were dates and others were abbreviations. You noticed his beard was messy and his hair was shoulder length and greasy. He had tattoos on his neck and his forearm. He looked oddly familiar…

“Can I help you?” you asked, keeping your voice flat.

“Howdy miss, I’m looking for a Gabriel Reyes.” He asked smiling, you saw through the smile. The hairs on the back of your neck stayed up.

“No one is here by that name.” you said, he frowned and looked at a paper in his hand.

“Are you sure?”

“This is my home. I’ve lived here for fifteen years, so yes I’m sure.” You said a bit rudely, he pursed his lips. He seemed annoyed and you were nervous, why was he asking for your husband?

“Oh well I’m sorry to disturb you doll.” He said nodding towards you, “I’ll be on my way then.”

“Alright.” You said, never breaking eye contact with him. 

He stepped away from you and turned slowly. You saw the motorcycle he arrived on, it looked like it was taken care of, no doubt it was the only thing this man prized. On the back of his denim jacket was a larger version of the skull patch on the front of his jacket. Above the skull with wings were the words Deadlock Rebels, and below it was Santa Fe, NM. 

He froze when he stepped past Gabe’s bike, he turned and began examining it, “Whose bike is this?”

“My fathers,” you said stepping onto your porch and closing the door behind you, “He bought it a long time ago, doesn’t ride it often.”

“It’s one hell of a ride.” He said checking it out. Gabe hadn’t ridden it in a while, but it was a nice bike, not that you knew much about motorcycles, “Anyways I’ll get out of your hair doll.” He continued towards his own bike. He got on it and started it up, he glanced at you and winked. He drove off and you quickly went back inside and locked the door. You realized who he resembled.

“Mom? Who was that?” Sombra asked from the kitchen, your phone was in her hands.

“I don’t know. Mija, go upstairs and get a bag and pack some clothes. We’re going to spend the night at a motel tonight.”

“Mom why?”

“Sombra, please. Do what I’m asking.” You snapped, she froze when she saw your face. She nodded her head and ran upstairs. When she was gone you grabbed your phone and called Gabe. He didn’t answer. You called another four times and he still didn’t answer. You called Jack and sighed in relief when he answered.

“(Y/N)?”

“Jack! Thank goodness you answered. Look I tried getting a hold of Gabe, but he didn’t answer. Some creepy biker came to the house, and I got a bad feeling from the guy. I can’t ignore this feeing. I’m taking the kids to a motel for the night.”

“What did he look like?” Jack asked, you were glad he was taking you seriously.

“He was tall, light skin guy with greasy brown hair and a beard. He had tattoos on his neck and forearm, the patch on the back of his jacket said Deadlock.” You said. 

“Alright, get the kids somewhere you think they’ll be safe. I’ll call you in an hour, answer alright?” he said quickly, the change in his voice scared you more than you already were.

“Alright, bye Jack.” You hung up and ran up the stairs. Sombra was leaving her room with a bag on her back and her laptop in her hand. You took her into Jesse’s room as you quickly packed him a bag of clothes. You grabbed his teddy bear from his shelf and held Sombra’s hand as you both went downstairs. You made sure to lock every window and door in the house.

“Mom? Where are we going?” Sombra asked as you guided her out the front door, you were so happy not to see that damn biker.

“To get your brother.” You said as you locked the door and started up the SUV. You put Sombra’s and Jesse’s bag in the back of the car and quickly made sure Sombra was buckled in. She looked nervous, her laptop on her lap.

You drove to Jesse’s high school and picked him up early from his practice, he seemed confused and then he got worried when you drove them to a hotel. It was a very nice hotel, you and Gabe would often go here when you two needed a break from the kids. This place would be safe, you made sure to tell the people at the front desk to only allow your husband up to you room. Sombra gave her brother a nervous look but he kept quiet until you three got in your room.

“Mom? What happened?” Jesse asked, you glanced at him and gave him a soft smile. Jesse’s hair was tied up and he was sweaty, you noticed the beginning of facial hair on his face, he’ll have to shave the little bit he had for wrestling. In a few years, he’ll probably have a full-on beard.

“There was a creepy man at the house today, I guess I got a little spooked and I just wanted to make sure we’ll be safe. Now go shower, I’ll order us room service.” You said smiling, Jesse and Sombra only nodded their heads and went about their business.

Jack called you when it reached the hour mark, he sounded relieved to hear your voice, “Gabe will call you later tonight. Where are you?” he asked. You told him the hotel and the address, “Do you need anything? Are you alright?” he questioned.

“We’re fine right now Jack.” You said softly, you had an image of him loading the rifle you’ve seen him with and getting ready to show up to the hotel.

“Alright, if anything happens call me.”

“I will Jack, thank you.”

The rest of the night was spent watching tv and eating food. Jesse ordered a burger, Sombra wanted chicken nuggets and fries and you picked at your chicken. For dessert, the kids ordered ice cream, chocolate cake, and strawberries. Once the third movie ended, it was almost midnight, it was time for bed.

“Goodnight mija,” you told Sombra giving her a kiss.

“Night mom.” She said.

“Night mijo,” you told Jesse as you hugged him, you kissed his forehead.

“Night ma. Are you alright?”

“Yes honey, go to sleep.” You said smiling. The kids went to their separate rooms and you went to the couch.

When Gabe called you, it was almost two in the morning. You took the call in the hallway.

“Hello?”

“Mi reina, what happened? Are the kids ok? Are you ok?”

“We’re fine love. I got scared of some guy who came to the door today. He gave me a bad feeling, I had to get the kids out of there.”

“What did he look like?” Gabe sounded worried, you could imagine his face pulled down into a frown.

“He was tall, light skinned guy. He had tattoos on his neck and his arm, shaggy brown hair and a beard. He was a damn biker. Gabe why is a damn one percenter asking for you?” you asked. The other side of the line was silent for a moment.

“What?”

“He was wearing a biker jacket. He had the one percent patch on his chest and his back had a patch that said Deadlock Rebels. He asked for you. I told him you didn’t live there, but he checked out your bike. He left after I lied to him. Gabe who is he?”

“He’s no one.” He said curtly, but you briefly heard him say fuck under his breath.

“No one? Gabe why does he look like our son?” you hissed.

“Fuck. Listen to me. I’ll explain everything tomorrow. Don’t leave the hotel with the kids, I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“You better explain everything Gabriel.” You growled.

“I will mi amor. I promise. Get some rest.”

“I’ll try.” You said. You hung up the phone and went back into the room. You were relieved to see both kids were asleep.

 

The next morning you told both kids to sleep in, they happily agreed and rolled back over. Gabe showed up an hour later, the knock on the door scared you. When you saw it was him through the peep hole you flung the door open. You were so happy to see your husband. He was wearing his beanie, his combat boots, his tactical pants, and his usual gray hoodie. You were surprised he didn’t show up with his shotguns or body armor.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Gabe said holding you tightly, “Where are the kids?”

“Still asleep. I’m so glad you’re here.” You said holding him tighter, “Gabe, who is that man?”

“His name is John McCree. He’s… he’s Jesse’s biological father.” He said snarled, you could see the disgust in your husband’s eyes.

“What?”

“He was supposed to be in jail. Look we’ll talk about this later. Someone broke into the house last night after you all left. I got a call from the security company and the police, the house is a wreck.”

“Oh my god. It was him.” You gasped, tears coming to your eyes.

“Look I’m taking you and the kids away for a few weeks. I’m glad you trusted your gut.” He said holding you close, you could feel him trembling slightly, whether it was from anger or fear you didn’t know.

“Go wake up the kids. They’ll be happy to see you.” you said kissing him softly.

The rest of the morning went by quickly, he explained to the kids your feeling was correct. The house was broken into to, but that didn’t matter. You three were safe. The kids were worried about what was taken, Jesse glanced at his stuffed bear that was peeking out of his bag. Sombra was worried about her gaming system, she had a game she still hadn’t beaten.

After that you all went out for breakfast. The kids were so happy to be with their dad, and you were happy to be having breakfast with your family. Gabe was doing his best to keep you and the kids calm by acting like nothing bad happened, he was asking Jesse about his wrestling practice. He was asked Sombra if she had been behaving and how here school work was going. You were happy, but you kept looking over your shoulder. Gabe noticed and he would squeeze your hand.

Gabe drove back to the house while you and the kids stayed at the hotel. He got some clothes for everyone and brought them back, you noticed he had a small amount of your clothes and his. He shook his head when you gave him a questioning look. After that you all headed up north. Gabe had a summer house in the country that he said would be safe. You were still worried. 

The drive took a long time, once you got to the house you breathed in the fresh air and relaxed a bit, but you stiffened when you realized how far the nearest city was. The nearest house was a half mile away and the city was almost ten miles away. That wasn’t that far, but it still made you nervous. If you and the kids weren’t safe in the suburbs, you three weren’t safe anywhere.

The kids took their stuff to their rooms and were excited for the several weeks’ vacation. They were under the impression the police needed time to go over the crime scene and try to find any evidence. You made sure they would do their homework though, even if this was a vacation of sorts. It was later that night, with the kids asleep in their rooms, that Gabe sat you down in your shared room. He told you everything.

“I found Jesse in New Mexico during an Overwatch raid of a gang called Deadlock Rebels. He was five years old when I found him. I heard his cries, followed them to a locked door and I broke it down. He was bruised, malnourished, and terrified of me. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were ripped, they were almost falling off him he was so thin. He was clutching that sheriff bear in his hands.

“His father would beat him and would lock him in that room as punishment. He eventually told me what happened to his mom. She was Navajo, and she somehow got involved with his father, I think he kidnapped her. I tried finding her, to see if she was alive. But I found nothing, all I found was a missing person's report from her parents. They died before I could take Jesse to see them. She had no other family that I could find. The man was abusive to her and to him. Jesse told me she protected him one night from his father’s wrath and he never saw her again. That bear is all he has left of her.”

“Why isn’t he in jail?” you asked, tears coming to your eyes.

“He was. He escaped, and now he wants Jesse back. He knows I took him, he remembers me. I remember him screaming that Jesse belonged to the gang and he wanted him, when Jesse heard his voice he clung tightly to me. The way he cried broke my heart. I had never seen a child so afraid of a person. I asked Jesse who that man was and he told me that was his father, then he begged me not to go back to his father. I’ll admit it, I was able to abuse my power. I beat the shit out of him, I would have killed him if I didn’t stop myself. I fucking should have.

“It took a long time for Jesse to trust me fully. I had adopted Sombra before I adopted him, she was only one year’s old when I found her. So, when I brought him home she was a rambunctious three-year-old. Jesse instantly took it upon himself to keep an eye on her, he didn’t fully trust me at that time. I think he thought I would be like his father. But seeing her run to me and seeing how I was with her, it showed him I could be trusted. Fareeha and Ana were huge helps too. Course, there were days he would hide with Sombra under the bed. I’m glad Jesse wasn’t there that day when he came to the door.” Gabe sighed.

“Why does he want Jesse back?”

“To him, Jesse is his property, just like his mother was. I’m glad you didn’t come back to the house with me.”

“Why?”

“He wrote whore above your side of the bed, and he left a property patch on your pillow. He destroyed most of our clothes. He destroyed my bike, stripped it of all usable parts. Almost every picture of us with the kids was destroyed, some of them were burned. Sombra’s room was ripped apart, her gaming system was smashed to pieces, there was a property patch on her pillow too. But Jesse’s room was untouched. Except that picture of us in Greece, it was on the floor broken.”

“Oh my god,” You said, “Are we safe here?”

“Yes. Jack and Ana will be up in a few weeks, until then I’m not going to leave you and the kids. I’ll be here every step of the way. I promise.” He said kissing your forehead.

“Were any of your guns stolen?”

“No. He didn’t find the safes. When the alarm in the house went off, it locks down my office completely. I got back in there and moved all the Overwatch and important papers out of there, I have them with us now. I brought the guns too.”

“Alright.” You said wrapping your arms around him.

You couldn’t rid yourself of that feeling that you would see that man again. You wouldn’t let anything happen to your kids, you would endure any torture or pain to protect them. Even if it meant you would die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed. Also it's really awkward googling about biker gangs, i also tried to make the gang jacket as believable as possible. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John McCree shows up again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter I'm the most worried about. I'm not used to writing fight scenes, so be kind with me on this one. But there is attempted sexual assault, blood, and violence in this chapter. So if you're uncomfortable reading this please don't.

It’s been a week since Gabe brought you and the kids to his country house. Gabe took you and the kids all over to have fun. There was some fun hiking trail nearby and the nearby city had some cute restaurants and interesting places to visit. Gabe did all he could do to try to give you and the kids piece of mind. Yet you just couldn’t shake that nagging feeling. Gabe would reassure you everything was fine, but you still triple checked the doors and windows at night. Gabe would always feel you get out of bed to check on the kids, he would find you peaking in their rooms at night and checking the house.

He would wait for you patiently each time, he would usually join you in double checking the locks. It was outside of your bedroom that you would look at each other, you both had the same look. Fear and anger. You were afraid, not for yourself, but for him and the kids. He would hold you every night as you cried in his arms. He felt the same. He hated himself that he left you there alone. He should have known that bastard would try to get Jesse back, he wouldn’t let anything happen to any of you.  
It was middle of the second week when your fears came true. Gabe drove into the small city to meet up with Jack, Ana, and Fareeha and get some supplies for the next few weeks. You, Jesse, and Sombra stayed home to finish getting the guest rooms ready. The kids were excited to see Jack, Ana and Fareeha, and you would feel a lot more comfortable with two extra Overwatch agents in the house.

The sun outside was beginning to set, casting the living room in a soft light. You were nervous about being here with the kids when it was night, you hoped Gabe would get home soon. You ignored that feeling in your stomach and continued pulling spare blankets from a living room closet. Sombra was helping you, she was talking about what she wanted to do with Fareeha this week. Jesse was in the kitchen starting dinner, he poured some oil into a pan and was waiting for it to get warm then you would fry up the fish that was in the fridge. 

“Ma, how do I know when it’s warm?” Jesse called from the kitchen.

“When the oil is smoking.”

“Alright.”

“Will you teach me to cook mom?” Sombra asked you.

“Of course. Tomorrow you can help me in the kitchen. Now take these to the spare rooms and make sure the windows are locked please.” You said patting her shoulder, she scampered off to the other rooms with the blankets in her arms.

“Mom, the oil is smoking.” Jesse called. You entered the kitchen and grabbed the fish from the fridge, you quickly breaded the fish and set them on a plate.

“Alright cowboy, you need to be careful with the oil. Oil burns are the worst burns you can experience, so you can watch me do this first.” You said, he nodded his head and watched you.

Before you could begin the doorbell rings and that familiar feeling washed over you again, Jesse went to answer the door expecting his father and the other Overwatch agents. The hair on the back of your neck rose and a chill ran through your body, a feeling in your gut warned you not to answer the door.

“Jesse no!” you said, but it was too late. Jesse opened the door and standing on the front porch was his biological father. John McCree.

“Howdy kiddo.” He said, his accent heavy. Jesse was staring up at the man with wide eyes, he looked terrified. You pushed Jesse out of the way and slammed your body against the door but the man on the other side was pushing hard against it. You managed to prop yourself against it, you had to buy Jesse and Sombra time to get out of the house.

“Jesse! Get your sister! Run!” you hissed, the man was slamming against the door hard. You were barely keeping it closed, “Now Jesse!”

“Open this door you fucking cunt!” he screamed, he was slamming against the door hard.

“Jesse McCree Reyes! Get your sister and go to your father’s office!” you hissed, you pushed against the door more, your feet were slipping against the hard wood floor. You couldn’t hold the door closed for long, you weren’t strong enough.

“What about you mom?” he asked on the verge of tears.

“Jesse go!” you cried.

Jesse reluctantly stepped away from you and took off down the hall. You pushed against the door with all your strength, John McCree was stronger but you just needed to give your kids time. You saw Jesse and Sombra run through the hallway and into Gabe’s office. You heard the door close and click. They were safe.

“I knew you were lying to me cunt. You were a good liar though, I’ll give you that.” He said through the door, “I can’t believe you’re Gabriel Reyes’ old lady. I was so surprised when I learned his ugly mug married a cute little thing like you.”

“You better get the fuck out of here, cause when Gabe gets back he’s going to kill you.”

“He might, but I’ll kill you first. I might even have some time to play with you. But, I’m going to get my son you bitch!”

“He’s not your son!” you spat. You pushed off the door and took off the to the kitchen, the front door flew open and John McCree chased after you. You could hear him behind you, no doubt he had a gun, you had to be quick.

You grabbed the pan of boiling oil off the stove and threw it at him. He was so close behind you he didn’t have time to jump back, but he managed to put his arm up in time. The oil landed on his arm, hand, and partially on his face. He let out a loud shriek and stepped away.

“You bitch! I’m going to kill you slowly!” he yelled as he held his face. You didn’t waste any time, you brought the pan up and it hit him hard in the face, you hit him one more time before you took off to the office. You pounded on the door.

“Kids it’s mom, open the door!” you yelled. The door opened and you pushed inside. You closed the door and locked it. Turning you saw Jesse looking at you wide eyes and scared, Sombra was sitting next to Gabe’s desk crying.

“Mom are you ok?”

“Yes cowboy, I am. Did you call the cops?”

“Yes, we called dad too. He’s on his way.” Jesse said. You grabbed your son and held him tightly, “Mom I don’t want to go back with him.”

“You’re not. I need you and your sister to be brave for me ok?” you said stepping to the window in Gabe’s office. There was a loud bang on the door, John McCree was slamming against the door, no doubt angrier than he was before.

“Mom who is that?” Sombra whimpered from the desk.

“He’s a bad man. Quick, you two get out that window, wait for the cops near the road. Stay in the shadows, don’t come out until you see the cops or your father.” you said opening the window. The slamming against the door continued, Sombra began to cry harder and Jesse started breathing harder than he was before.

“What about you mami?” Sombra cried as you checked the outside of the window. You motioned for her to come to you.

“I’ll be right behind you.”

“Open this door you fucking bitch!” John screamed, he slammed into the door again and again.

“Hurry kids.” You said. You helped Sombra out the window. She landed with a grunt and looked up at you in fear, then you began helping Jesse out the window. 

“Mom, he’s going to hurt you. He’s going to hurt you like he hurt my first mom.” Jesse sobbed as he was going out the window. He got down next to his sister and she wrapped her arms around his waist, it broke your heart seeing them like this.

“He won’t my cowboy. Your sister needs you, now go. I’m right behind you.” you said, a gun shot went off and you saw the door fly open. You tried to get out the window but John McCree grabbed you and pulled you back into the room, you landed hard on Gabe’s desk. You rolled off and landed on your back. You quickly backed away from your attacker and glared at him, he was the image of pure evil. You sat up a bit and glared back at the man.

“You stupid bitch, you should have listened to me. Cause now you’re in for a whole world of hurt.” He smacked you across the face, the hit caused you to land hard on your side. You tried to crawl away but he pulled you back to him, he flipped you over and he straddled your waist.

“Get off me.” you spat trying to hit him, the oil had left large red mark on his face and his lip was bleeding, no doubt from where you hit him with a pan. You hoped the oil would continue burning his face and it would leave a scar on his ugly face.

“I won’t be the only man on you tonight doll.” He sneered pushing the barrel of the gun into your forehead. A chill ran up your spine as you realized what he meant. You thrusted your hips up suddenly, it threw him off balance and you managed to slam your fist into his stomach. He toppled off you with a curse. You flipped over and made a beeline for the door, but he tackled you to the floor.

He grabbed you by the back of your head and slammed your face into the hard wood floor a couple times, you tasted blood in your mouth. Your left side of your face was on fire, you felt something slick run down your face, everything was dizzy and you let out a ragged sob. He climbed off you and kicked you a couple times in the ribs, you used your arms to protect your head and face from his kicks.

“Leave her alone!” came Jesse’s voice. You glanced up and saw he had come back inside, he stood in the doorway of the office, a determined look on his young face. 

“Look at you boy, you look like me. Shame you got your mothers eyes though, but you’re all me. You and I are going to head back home, and then you’ll learn how to be in a gang. No more of this shit with your pretend family, you’re going home with your real family.” He said to Jesse happily. The change in his voice and attitude scared you. John McCree was ignoring you now. He was holding Jesse by the shoulders, your boy looked terrified.

“Alright boy, tonight we’ll make a man of you. She’s a pretty thing, why don’t you take her.” he said motioning towards you with his gun. You felt sick when you realized what he meant.

“I- I can’t.”

“What? Are you a fucking pussy?” he spat at Jesse, your son jumped at the sudden change in the tone of voice.

“No, she’s my mom.”

“Ahh. If she’s your mommy, and I’m your daddy, then I guess it’s only fair I take her for a ride then, eh boy?” he handed Jesse his gun and turned to you, “Watch and see how it’s done boy.”

He advanced on you, you tried to crawl away but he grabbed you by the neck and picked you up. You tried to scratch his face but he spun you around and slammed you onto Gabe’s desk. You gasped in pain, the edge of the desk dug into your hips bones. 

You could feel him trying to pull off your pants, you screamed and fought against him. He grabbed your wrists and twisted your arms behind your back. His other hand grabbed you by the hair and pulled your head up, “Stop squirming cunt.” He spat.

“Jesse run!” you managed to scream. He let go of your hair and began trying to pull of your pants, you were trying to fight him off. When our pants were almost off your hips, you prayed Jesse would run away. You didn’t want him to see this.

“Get off her!” Jesse screamed. The man stopped pulling on your pants, he turned around and let out a laugh. He pushed you back onto the desk roughly, you whimpered in pain and glanced back. Jesse was aiming the gun at John. You pulled your pants up and noticed Gabe’s bronze Overwatch statue he used as a paperweight.

“Ohhh boy. You remember the last time you pulled a stunt like this?” the man laughed loudly, “Now are you going to shoot me or just stand there like a fucking pussy?”  
You saw your chance, you gripped it in your hand and turned to the man. His back was to you, Jesse didn’t even notice you moving.

“Leave us alone or I’ll kill you.” Jesse said, his voice shook.

“Sure, you will. Go ahead and shoot me.” the man laughed.

You took a step forward, your ribs hurt and your face was throbbing.

“Fucking shoot me!” he screamed, Jesse jumped in shock. His arm was shaking now. The gun was too heavy for him. He was only a boy, he should have continued running.

You took another step forward and gripped the statue tighter in your hand. It was heavy but it fit perfectly in your hand.

“Fucking pussy.” The man said, he yanked the gun from Jesse’s hand and punched your son in the face. Jesse stumbled back tripped, he landed on his back and clutched his mouth in pain, “You ain’t nothing but a fucking piece of shit. You’re whore of a mother made you soft, and now this whore made you softer. Don’t you remember what happens to whores Jesse? You must have forgotten. Don’t worry, I’ll remind you.” 

When he turned back to face you, you swung. The statue hit him in the side of the head, he let out a surprised scream and he stumbled away. The gun was still in his hand, you swung at him again but he caught it. He pulled it from your hand and hit you in the face again, you stumbled back and fell on your butt. You scooted away from him, your back was now against Gabe’s desk.

“You fucking bitch. I’m going to kill you,” he aimed the gun at you, “No, this is too easy. Too quick.” He sneered. He stuffed the gun into his pants and lunged at you, you went to kick him but he was faster. His hands wrapped around your neck tightly, you reached for his face and tried to scratch him. He moved away from your reach, he squeezed tighter.  
Jesse jumped on his back and tried to get him off you, John let you go briefly and pushed Jesse away from you both harshly. You inhaled and slammed your fist into his face, he looked stunned briefly but laughed, you didn’t hit him hard enough. His hands wrapped around your throat again and he squeezed tighter again, tighter than before. You tried to fight him, you tried to push him off you. You couldn’t. You weren’t strong enough. Your vision began to go dark, you knew this was it. You failed. You didn’t protect Jesse, you wouldn’t see him or Sombra grow up. You would never see Gabe again, you and he would never have a baby. You failed them all.

Instead of death, the pressure on your throat was gone and you inhaled deeply. You coughed and rolled onto your side, you inhaled raggedly and coughed again. You opened your eyes and looked around, Jack was beside you, he looked so angry and scared. You saw Ana holding Jesse in the hallway, she looked horrified and so angry. You turned and saw Gabe had John pinned to the ground, you had never seen Gabe so angry, his face was full of pure hate. You noticed he was holding John’s gun to the man’s head, John was cursing at Gabe.

“Jack, Ana. Get them out of here.” Gabe snarled.

“Where’s Sombra?” you asked Jack, as he helped you stand, your voce was so hoarse and your whole body hurt.

“She’s outside, safe with Fareeha.” Jack said softly. He carried you downstairs while Ana held Jesse, he was sobbing in Ana’s arms.

Outside several cops, cars pulled up, Sombra ran to you when Jack put you down. You held her tightly and pulled Jesse to you. You kissed both and held them tightly, you heard Jack ordering the cops, who seemed shocked to see the Commander of Overwatch. Ana was trying to talk to you but you were only focused on your babies. Then everything just faded out.

You don’t remember much after that, you remember hearing what sounded like a shuttle and Jack ordering people around. Sombra crying for you, begging to see her mom, Jesse sobbing and asking if he lost his second mom, you heard Ana hushing them and calming them. Gabe’s voice was heard briefly before there was more cries, then a soft voice like and angel. You felt yourself being placed in what felt like a bed and then nothing. Just darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THank you everyone who read this. Hoped you enjoyed it :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your family deal with the pain from the attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is almost done everyone! I just want to thank everyone for all those wonderful comments and the kudos. Hope you all enjoy :)

When you woke up, you were cold and sore. Your face was tender, your eyebrow felt stiff and your cheek and eye were swollen. Where were you? You could hear the beeps of something and faint patter of a footsteps, there was also a ticking from a nearby clock. You opened your eyes and you realized you were in a hospital, in front of you was a large white board with names and notes. You saw the tv, which was off, and you saw a clock. Was it 4:15 in the morning or the evening? That saying about a broken clock being right twice a day came to your mind, or was it once a day? You couldn’t remember.

You glanced to your left and saw Gabe was asleep in a chair. He was leaning back with his arms crossed, you couldn’t help but smile at him. Your smile fell when you thought of the kids, where were they? They must be safe else Gabe would be looking for them.

You reached for your husband, but he was too far from the bed. You tried stretching to him but a jolt of pain in your side stopped you. You let out a gasp and returned to your original position, Gabe woke up when you made the noise.

“Mi reina, are you in pain? Are you alright? Should I call a nurse?” he asked leaning his elbows onto the bed, he took your hand and kissed it softly.

“I’ve been better, don’t call any nurses please. Where are the kids?”

“With Ana and Jack.”

“Are they hurt? How’s Jesse’s face? Was Sombra hurt?”

“Jesse has a busted lip and Sombra is fine physically. They’re both terrified of being away from us, but I told them I needed to come check on you and they need rest. Ana and Jack swore to keep them safe, even Fareeha was holding them.”

“My poor babies.” You said closing your eyes, you let out a ragged breath as the tears began to fall again. You covered your face and sobbed, you realized that was a mistake and you did your best to stop. Gabe did his best to comfort you, he tried to hold you, course he couldn’t hold you tightly, but he was close enough to you. He smelled so good. That same heavy cologne and his hair product. He smelled safe and like home, “Where am I?”

“The Overwatch base, the medical wing to be exact. Jack called it in since you were hurt bad, Angela and her best nurses arrived. Jack is handling the investigation; the local cops were shocked to find Strike-Commander Morrison at the scene. They listened to him shout orders, I think they were intimidated by him.”

“How bad am I hurt?” you asked.

“You have a few fractured ribs, you left eyebrow needed stitches, your left eye and cheek bone are bruised pretty bad. You also have bruising around your neck.” He said softly.

“What happened to John?”

“He’s dead.”

“Did you?”

“Yes.” Gabe said, you only nodded your head and looked away. Gabe never told you how he beat the living shit out of the man. He never told you that Overwatch made it look like he was killed by Gabe in blind rage. But, he was rotting in a cell on that very base. Your husband would never tell you that he would beat the man to a bloody pulp, had Angela heal him and then repeat the process. Once a month for the next three years he would visit John McCree and proceed to put his Blackwatch interrogation skills to use, whether it was beatings or torture. John McCree was defiant to the end. He truly died four years later. Gabe shot him with his own gun and his body was destroyed. Only Jack and Angela knew what Gabe was doing, both would never tell you or the kids.

“I’m glad you got there when you did.” You said softly.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Jesse answered the door before I could stop him. He was so scared Gabe, I managed to push myself against the door to keep John out, Jesse ran and took Sombra to your office. I made a dash to the kitchen and threw oil at him when I got off the door, I knew I couldn’t close the door, I wasn’t strong enough. After, I went to the office with them, I got the kids out of the window. I was almost out when he shot the door open, he pulled me back in. He slammed my face in the floor and then he tried… he tried to rape me in front of Jesse.” You said looking away from your husband, Gabe’s jaw clenched tighter and he squeezed your hand.

“Did he?”

“No, he got close though. He almost had my pants off my hips but Jesse raised the gun at him and threatened to kill him. I used your paperweight and hit him in the head after he hit Jesse. He was calling our boy a pussy and telling him he should remember what happens to whores. I went to hit him a second time, but he caught it. He hit me and I fell back, then he started choking me. Jesse should have kept on running, he shouldn’t have seen any of that Gabe.” You said shaking your head tears ran down your face, “I’m so sorry my love. I should have fought him off, I should have been stronger. I’m so sorry the kids had to see this, I’m so sorry for what Jesse almost saw.” You sobbed harder, your chest was hurting and it was getting hard to breathe.

“Shh mi reina. This is my fault, I shouldn’t have left you three at home alone, I should have taken us out of the country. I’m so sorry my love, I’m so sorry this happened to you and the kids.” Gabe said pulling your hands to his face. You saw tears run down his face, the last time you saw him cry was on your wedding night. You wiped away his tears and did your best to calm yourself down.

“Please don’t cry. You’re gonna make me cry more.” You whimpered, he only nodded his head and held your hand tightly. You managed to calm your breathing down, your ribs hurt and it hurt to cry. That’s all you wanted to do though, “I bet I look horrible, don’t I?” you asked softly.

“You’re still beautiful.”

“I feel like I got hit by a truck. I’m so glad you got there when you did. I would have died. I couldn’t even fight someone off, you must think I’m pretty pathetic.”

“Why would I think that?” Gabe asked, his face was pulled down in a frown and you noticed how red his eyes were.

“Because you can fight anyone, and I… I almost got raped and I almost died.”

“(Y/N). Listen to me, I don’t think any less of you. I’m a trained fighter mi reina. You’re a teacher. But you did fight him off, you saved our kids. You used your brain to fight against him, you threw boiling oil at him and did all you could to protect yourself and our kids. You kept our kid’s safe and gave me enough time to get home.”

“I almost didn’t Gabe. I almost fucking didn’t.” You said leaning back against your pillow. God did everything hurt.

“But you did. We’ll take our time with this, we’ll go through this together. We’ll move past this babe. Now, go to sleep love. I’ll be here when you wake up.” he said, you closed your eyes and you fell asleep. 

Gabe held your hand tightly, he cursed himself for being so fucking stupid. He should have protected you and been there for you. He’s so stupid. Seeing your bruised and bloodied face, seeing that fucker on you choking you, seeing Jesse’s busted lip and panicked face, and seeing Sombra holding onto Jesse. Hearing his children screaming for you would haunt Gabe for the rest of his life. He hung his head and let the tears fall. He failed you three. He would make sure John McCree suffered, for as long as his family does.

 

The next day, Gabe brought the kids to see you. Jesse’s lip was swollen and his eyes were red, his shoulder length hair was messy and all tied back. Sombra’s eyes were also red, but she was fine physically. You sat them on your hospital bed and kissed them both, Sombra cried and lied down on you lap while Jesse held your hand. Later that day, the police showed up and took your statement along with the kids, you hated that they were questioned so much. Then Jack took your statements, as Strike Commander, he had to do an investigation since this involved an Overwatch member and his family. The investigations were quick and simple, Gabe wasn’t charged with anything.

Angela Ziegler made sure you were doing good physically. She was kind and checked your wounds and held you when you saw your face in the bathroom mirror. The left side of your face was bruised and battered, the hand shaped bruise marks on your neck made you sick. When you pulled up your hospital gown you saw bruises from your attacker’s boots and the bruises on your hip bones from Gabe’s desk. You let out a sob and cried, Angela held you and listened to you. She was worried about you and your family’s mental states though.

“Mrs. Reyes, if you need me for anything call. I’ll help you anyway I can.” She said with a smile, she was so kind.

“Thank you, Doctor Ziegler.” You said nodding your head as you dressed yourself. Gabe was waiting for you outside the room with the kids.

“Oh, please call me Angela.” She laughed softly.

“Then you can call me (Y/N).” you said with a smile. 

After you were cleared one hundred percent, you and the kids told Gabe you three were too nervous to set foot in the country house or your home in the suburbs, in fact you refused. Your home, your safe space, had been tainted and ruined. Gabe agreed and sold both homes, it took a while to sell the country house because of the murder but the house in the suburbs was sold quickly. Gabe then moved you and the kids far away, you all were glad to leave that house behind. You hoped you could leave the memories behind too.

The new house was far from your old one. It was a large like the last one, it had two extra bedrooms for guests, the front yard was large with a picket fence. It was in a gated community close to an Overwatch base. It was a whole new city, a whole new neighborhood, a whole new place for you and your family. Gabe had the highest security system installed and Jack, Ana, and Fareeha would stay with you and your family several days a week.

Some nights, when you couldn’t sleep, you would find Jack downstairs sometimes watching tv, he would let you sit with him until Gabe would tell you the house was safe. They both would urge you to sleep. If Ana was there, she would always know when you were up, she would come into the kitchen where you and Gabe were standing holding each other. She would only smile softly and make you both tea. Jack and Ana didn’t judge you and Gabe. They were there and listened. You and Gabe were so thankful for both.  
Fareeha was there for your kids, she would keep an eye on Jesse and Sombra and help them if they started having any panic attacks. She did her best to let them act like kids again, she would sit with Sombra and play video games with her or she would rough house with Jesse. He refused to play with any of his NERF guns for a long time.

You all were fine physically, except for a scar on your eyebrow. Jesse had a scar on the inside of his lip, you would see him playing with the scar tissue when he was thinking. It was like how you would run your fingers over the scar on your eyebrow. The physical scars weren’t bad, it was the mental ones that plagued you and the kids, and even Gabe. When someone knocked on the door, Jesse and Sombra would jump and get ready to hide or run. You sometimes couldn’t answer the door, there several times that Jack or Ana had to answer the door while it was Gabe who helped calm you down.

For a long time after the event, Jesse and Sombra couldn’t sleep alone. At first, they would sleep with each other, you would find Jesse and Sombra sleeping beneath their beds or in their closets. This broke your heart even more. But, they got to the point that they couldn’t be alone. They would wake you and Gabe up and ask for to sleep with you both. Gabe and you didn’t mind having the kids sleep with you, the bed was large enough and it helped you and he know the kids were safe. It helped them feel safe and it calmed both of your fears. You and Gabe would sleep with them between your bodies, as if you were protecting them from harm.

Another obstacle was you couldn’t stand having Gabe touch you sexually. You would tell him no and sleep far away from him, you know it hurt him but feeling his hands on you hurt you. You felt horrible, you couldn’t get the image of you pushed against the desk out of your mind. When you broke down Gabe was there, he held your hand and gave you space. The next day you called Doctor Ziegler and explained to her what was happening. She told you of a therapist who could help not only you with that problem, but also help the kids.

The therapist helped the kids, it was a slow but eventual progress. You were happy when you saw they were slowly beginning to go back to their usual selves. The therapist helped you and Gabe, Gabe listened to your fears and he understood why you couldn’t be touched. He took it slow and did other things to show his love. You admitted you were afraid he would leave you, but he held you tightly and said, “I love you. No matter how long it takes you to heal, I will be here. It could take one month, one year, or a whole decade. I will be here to help you. I love you.”

You cried and hugged him tightly, he only held you close to his chest and hummed a soft song.

Gabe didn’t leave you and the kids alone for almost a year, Jack understood and let Gabe go one leave. Your husband helped you when you needed it. He took you and the kids to counseling, he even saw someone for the guilt that plagued him. He would never get your faces out of his mind. He helped you and the kids through panic attacks and helped you find a new job when you were ready.

When Gabe was called in for a required meeting he was pissed, it was just after a year since the incident but Gabe wanted to stay home with his family. He screamed and cursed into the phone, even Jack couldn’t get him out of that meeting, and did Jack try. Before Gabe left for his first meeting in a year, he showed up at home with a puppy. It was a small black German Shepherd puppy, Gabe sat him down in the living room with a smile. Jesse and Sombra smiled widely for what felt like the first time in a long time.

“Who’s this?” you asked with a smile. The kids were fawning over the puppy, who seemed happy to be getting attention.

“I know I have to go to that meeting next week, so I thought I would buy us a dog. I know he’s a puppy right now, but when he gets older he’ll be there for us.” He said.

“Where did you get him from?” you asked squatting down, the puppy happily ran up to you. His ears were too large for his body and he seemed unsteady on his feet.

“He’s a failed military dog. Too nice they said.”

“Well he might have failed that, but he didn’t fail being a cutie.” You said picking him up. He licked your face, you handed him to Jesse and Sombra, they were so excited.

“What’s his name dad?” Sombra asked petting the puppy.

“I was thinking Reaper.”

“Edgy dad.” Jesse snorted.

“You would.” You laughed. Gabe only smiled and hugged you, maybe a dog would help your family heal, you know pets are helpful for people who are healing.

When Gabe did leave a week later, you were scared and worried, you almost had a panic attack. He kissed you and the kids and promised to be home as soon as he could be. Right as he was leaving, Jack showed up with a smile and pizza, you calmed down. Jack promised to keep you and the kids safe while Gabe was gone. It was nice having Jack over, he took being an uncle very serious. But you think he just wanted to play with the new puppy. He scoffed at the name Gabe gave him.

Those several nights that Gabe was gone, you, the kids, and Reaper slept in the master bedroom together, you locked the bedroom and somehow you and the kids slept soundly for what felt like the first time in forever. It might have been because Jack was downstairs with his pulse rifle, or because Reaper was cuddled between your kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time heals all wounds and life goes on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters to go everyone! Thanks again to those people who have been leaving such wonderful comments and the kudos! You guys made this story so much more fun. So this chapter is a bit sad, I'll admit it made me cry. Hope you all enjoy reading it :)

It took a long time for you and your family to heal, but time heals all wounds. It’s been four years since the incident and everyone was better, the scars were still there but the pain wasn’t as bad. Sombra and Jesse could sleep in their own rooms. They still had the occasional nightmare, those nights they would wake you and Gabe and ask to sleep with you or they would call Reaper to sleep with them, the dog happily agreed. You weren’t so scared to answer the door anymore, course you always prepared to fight someone off. Reaper always answered the door with you.

After what felt like a long time, you and Gabe began having sex again. It took a long time to feel comfortable in his arms again, but you and he got were able to push past it. Sometimes you had nightmares, and Gabe was usually there to help you. Gabe still worried when you three were home alone, he would never forgive himself for that night. No amount of therapy could help him through that.

The new schools the kids were sent to were much better for them than their first ones. Sombra didn’t get in as much trouble, but you were sure she was just getting better at covering her tracks. Jesse stayed in wrestling and he made friends and he would constantly bring over a boy named Genji Shimada. He was a charismatic young man with bright green hair. He was polite to you and Gabe, and he even got Sombra to like him. 

Sombra was growing up to be a tough and beautiful young woman, she did shave the side of her head and dyed part of it purple. Gabe only sighed when he saw it and looked away, Jesse teased her about it and you only smiled. It was you who took her to get it done professionally, you had walked in on her attempting to shave her hair. it was a mess, so you took her out and she got it done. She would argue with you over silly things, and she always seemed to know stuff she shouldn’t know. Course she was just being a typical sixteen-year-old girl, but you knew her hacking skills were giving her an edge in life.

Jesse was seventeen, going to be eighteen in a few months, and he was such a handsome young man. He was finally able to grow a beard, along with hair on almost every other part of his body, you’ve seen him shirtless countless time, and he always wore the same ballcap almost every day. He always seemed relaxed and calm, course there were days when him and Gabe would argue. He was cracking jokes like his father, they always made you roll your eyes and let out a deep sigh. Jesse towered over you now, but he was still your little cowboy, no matter how tall or how hairy he got.

The sass from all three of them was endless and there were days that you would just fix them with a stern look and they would stop, but they would start back up as soon as you left the room. They seemed to forget you could hear.

Jesse was graduating from high school today, and you were getting ready to cry. One, because he was so big now, and two; he was going to join Overwatch in a few months. It hurt your heart and made you sad that he was leaving, you had hoped he would go to college, but he didn’t want that life. You hope Sombra goes to college, but with her hacking skills getting better you knew college wasn’t the safe world she wanted.

A knock on the bathroom door brought you out of your thoughts, Gabe walked into your shared bathroom and smiled at you. He was older now, a bit more wrinkles and grayer hair, but still so handsome. He kept in shape and seemed like he could continue being a soldier for a long time, course him being a super soldier did help his looks. You hoped he wouldn’t be a soldier forever.

“Hello hermosa,” he said kissing your neck, you leaned into his touch and smiled.

“Are you ready Gabe?”

“Just got to do my hair. Jesse is at school already, he looks so nice today. I got him to slick his hair back and trim the beard up. Jack, Ana and Fareeha are going to meet us there.” Gabe said getting ready to do his hair.

“And Sombra?”

“She’s ready too. I got her to promise to behave.” Gabe replied, you only snorted.

“I can’t believe he’s graduating high school.” You murmured as you finished applying your makeup.

“I know. I remember when he was a kid and running around playing cowboy.”

“He’s still my little cowboy.” You said smiling sadly, “In two more years this will be Sombra’s day.”

The graduation was long and it made you cry. When they called Jesse McCree Reyes you cried, he waved to you and smiled. Gabe held your hand and you saw he was getting teary eyes, Sombra was clapping loudly for her brother. Fareeha and Ana let out loud whistles while Jack smiled softly and clapped for Jesse.  
After the kids tossed their hats, you were waiting for your son in the crowd, Gabe and Sombra had gone to retrieve him. Jack said he would meet you guys at his house and Ana and Fareeha were lost in the crowd. You felt a tap on your shoulder, turning you found Genji smiling at you.

“Mrs. Reyes!” the green haired young man exclaimed.

“Genji, congratulations.” You said hugging him, he hugged you back and laughed loudly.

“I knew I would do it.” He said cockily.

“Really?” you smirked, you knew he almost didn’t graduate. His family’s wealth and power almost wasn’t enough for him to graduate, but he did it.

“Well, I had some days I wasn’t sure.” He said sheepishly.

“Do you know what you’re going to do now?”

“I’m thinking of joining Overwatch with Jesse. I know my family might disown me, but I don’t want to work with them.” He sighed.

“You do what will make you happy Genji. You’ll always be welcome at our home.” You said, he smiled at you and nodded his head.

Once your family met back up and after many pictures were taken, you all headed home. Jesse took pictures with Genji and some other friends. He took pictures with Ana and Fareeha and Jack, then with you, your husband, and Sombra.

Once you all were home, Ana and Fareeha handed Jesse a gift, it was card with some money. He thanked them and gave both a hug. Jack also had a card full of money which Jesse happily accepted. After that, the three men went and spoke privately. It hurt, you knew they were talking about Overwatch business. Ana only patted your shoulder when she saw your pained face.

After a small dinner and many more pictures, Jesse said he was going out. Ana, Fareeha, and Jack had already left, Sombra was in her room and Gabe was trying not to cry in your shared room. You found Jesse in his room as he was pulling on a more casual shirt, Reaper was on Jesse’s bed. You held the small gift in your hand tightly.

“Hey cowboy,” you said.

“Hey ma, I’ll be home about midnight ok? If anything happens I’ll call you and dad.” He said grabbing his boots.

“Of course. But I have something for you. It’s a graduation gift, and no it’s not a new car. Your truck works just fine.” You said smiling, he only laughed and sat on his bed.

“What is it?”

“Here.” You handed him the small box and sat next to him. He opened it and when he saw it he let out a loud laugh and whistled. It was a large belt buckle with the letters BAMF on it.

“Badass motherfucker.” He said smiling at you, you only hugged him tightly.

Jesse left the day after he turned eighteen. You remember telling him how proud you are of him and to remember to always do the right thing. You and Sombra cried when Gabe led him to the next chapter of his life. Reaper would look at Jesse’s closed door sadly and then go rest with Sombra.

After that, you only saw him on holidays and a few times throughout the next few years, he wrote often and always seemed to be traveling. Jesse wrote to you one day about Genji. He joined Overwatch, but his family had ordered his death, he was gravely wounded but Angela was able to bring him back. Jesse only wrote that he wasn’t the same. Gabe always had information on Jesse and Genji, you knew they would be working together often. Gabe had promised to keep both safe. 

 

Two years later and Gabe was still working with Overwatch. His missions didn’t take him away as often anymore but there were still those weeks that turned into months he was gone. Sombra graduated and she joined Overwatch. Jack recruited her and she happily agreed to go, you weren’t too happy about that.

At her graduation Jack and Jesse showed up. You hugged your son and kissed his face, he was wearing all black and he really seemed like a cowboy now. He was broader now and when you took his hands they reminded you of Gabe’s, calloused and hard. When he told you, he was stationed in New Mexico, you had a flashback of his father, but you ignored that memory. Being in New Mexico and the accent he picked up made you feel slightly sick.

During the ceremony he pulled out a cigar and tried to light it. You snatched it from him, “What is this? Don’t smoke, it’s a nasty habit.”

“Sorry ma.” He sighed, you knew he wasn’t sorry.

“Sure, you are. If I catch you smoking in our house, I’ll smack you with my sandal.” You said, he only nodded his head while Gabe let out a loud laugh.

“Why are you letting our son smoke Gabriel?” you asked your husband.

“He’s a grown man love, he can decide what to do.”

“Not when he’s with us. No smoking around me Jesse.” You said sternly, Jesse nodded his head and looked away.

Ana and Fareeha couldn’t show up, though they did send Sombra a card with money. They had moved back to Egypt a year ago, Fareeha had graduated from school early and joined the military. She was planning on joining Overwatch in a few years. Ana moved back to support her daughter. It made you sad that Fareeha would join. You knew Fareeha would fight for what was right, plus she had Ana looking out for her.

Sombra was excited for her graduation, she hugged you tightly when the ceremony ended and kissed her father’s cheek and mocked her brother’s outfit. Jesse just scoffed and ruffled her hair playfully. Jack gave her a hug and a card of money, she only bumped him with her shoulder. Pictures were taken and you were planning on hanging Jesse’s and Sombra’ pictures up side by side in the living room. 

You noticed Gabe was trying to hold his tears back, he held his daughter tightly and congratulated her on finishing high school. You didn’t hear what they were talking about, they made sure to talk soft enough so you wouldn’t hear them.

The graduation gift you got for Sombra was a new computer and a book that went into detail about a new form of hacking. She hugged you tightly after she opened it and for a moment it was her ninth birthday all over again. For a moment, for a beautiful moment, she was a child again and you were holding her tightly.

“Thanks, mami. I didn’t think you were listening to me when I was talking about this coding.” She said happily, you noticed the tears in her eyes.

“Mija, I always listen to you.” you said kissing her forehead. 

You expected her to stay a few more weeks, her and Jesse. You had planned to spend time with them. You had planned a surprise to take your husband and kids to a beach you remembered taking them to long ago, even Reaper was going to come. You wanted to listen to Jesse talk about all the places he’s seen, you wanted to tell Sombra that you knew she would do wonderful things. You wanted to watch them play with Reaper on the beach as you relaxed with your husband. You had the surprise trip all planned, even Gabe didn’t know.

Sombra and Jesse left that night with Jack. You held back your tears as you gave them a soft understanding smile. You wouldn’t cry in front of them, you kissed your children and watched as Jack led them both away, Jack only gave you and Gabe a nod. Your kids didn’t look back. Gabe held you tightly, he could feel how hard it was becoming for you to breathe. Reaper let out a low howl as he watched the kids leave, he looked at you sadly. You wished they would have stayed one more night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a surprise for your husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, we actually have two more chapter's to go! We're almost done! Thank you everyone who have left all those kind comments and the kudos. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. There's some angst in the beginning, but at the end there is fluff!

It’s been a couple years since Jesse and Sombra joined Overwatch, they came home several times a year and for the holidays. They would send letters and call you when they could. You always grew sad when they would have to go. Gabe would still go out on missions, leaving you home alone with Reaper.

On those lonely nights, you and Reaper would go into the kid’s rooms and sit on their beds. Jesse had left his stuffed bear in his room on his shelf. It was almost falling apart now, but you always smiled when you saw it. Sombra’s room was still all black and purple, she had taken all her electronics with her, but you noticed she took some of the family pictures. You would leave their rooms and go to yours, you held one of Gabe’s sweaters in your arms as you fell asleep. Reaper would jump onto the bed with you and sleep close to you, he would lick your face when you cried. You missed them.

You haven’t seen your husband for a couple months now. He had been busy with work and the missions, apparently something bad happened so he’s been trying to keep everything together. You gave him his space and was there for him like you always were. Your kids had stopped sending letters several months ago, you figured it was because of a mission. 

When you got a call from Gabe you smiled as you answered, “Hey papi, what’s up?”

“Ew mom!” came a yell on the other line.

“Jesse? Why are you calling me from your dad’s phone?” you asked worried, Reaper sat up from his spot when he heard your voice.

“He told me too. Oh my god I can’t believe you call dad papi.” He said, in the background you heard Sombra let out a laugh and Gabe yell.

“Hey, your father and I have a wonderful sex life! Don’t judge boy. Now put that old man on the phone.”

“Mom wants to talk to you.” Jesse called.

“Babe?”

“Hey Gabe, what’s going on?” you asked amused.

“Well I wanted Jesse to tell you we all are coming home for a month. But then he had to yell-”

“You all are coming home for a month?” you exclaimed.

“Yes.”

“Well when?”

“We’ll be home tomorrow cariño.”

“Ok, I can’t wait to see you three.” You said happily. You were happy to not only see your kids but you had a wonderful surprise for your husband.

 

The next day you were so excited to have your family home, you cleaned the house and had dinner already planned, fish tacos. You had Gabe’s surprise tucked beneath your side of the bed, you were going to give it to Gabe later that night. When there was a knock on the door you ran to it and opened it quickly, you saw your husband, daughter, and your son smiling at you. They all looked tired and happy to see you.

“You all are home!” you yelled happily. You wrapped your arms around Gabe’s neck and kissed him roughly. He smiled into your kiss and wrapped his arms around your waist. You heard your kids let out gross noises and walk past you both inside. Reaper was barking and jumping around the kids, he was so excited to have his people home.

“I’m happy to be home cariño. But I must tell you something, and I know you’re going to be mad at me.”

“What is it?” you asked worried.

“It’s about me ma.” Jesse said, you turned around and saw him fully. He was wearing his black outfit and his black hat, you noticed he had on the BAMF belt buckle then you saw his arm. His left arm was gone and in its place, was a metal prosthetic arm.

“What happened?” you asked rushing to Jesse.

“I got caught in an explosion. But Angela fixed me up and it’s better than ever.” He said smirking and showing you his arm.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” you asked frowning at your kids and husband. Sombra looked away while Jesse didn’t seem to think it was a big deal. Gabe looked like he was expecting you to yell at him, you planned too.

“I didn’t want to worry you ma. I’m fine.”

“Well you are now. But I should have been there for you mijo, I should have been there to help you. Does it hurt? You’re taking care of it right?” you asked taking his metal arm and examining it. It was intricate and cool to the touch, it hurt you that you weren’t there for him. Why didn’t he want you there? 

“Ma, this is the reason I didn’t want to tell you. You worry too much.” Jesse said, taking his arm away from you and heading to his room. Sombra had already gone to her room with Reaper, leaving you downstairs with Gabe.

“Cariño…” Gabe started he reached out for your hand.

“I um got to get dinner ready. Go shower and relax, I’ll call you when it’s done.” You said heading into the kitchen. Why didn’t they tell you?

While you were cooking Sombra came downstairs and sat in the kitchen with you, you noticed she got those implants she had mentioned in one of her letters. They let her hack into almost everything that was around, it even allowed her to hack people who had certain implants. She was so excited to get the work done. 

“Mom?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you mad?”

“No mija, I’m hurt. How are your implants?”

“They’re great mom. They let me hack into almost everything, including some omnics.”

“Interesting. Could you fix the printer? I can’t figure it out.” You said as you began frying up some fish.

“Sure. Dad mentioned it sometime back, I’ll look at it mom.”

“Thank you, mija.”

“It’s nice being home.”

“It’s nice having you three back home. Dinner’s ready, could you go get your brother and dad?” you asked glancing at her, she nodded her head and went upstairs.

During dinner, the conversation went on like nothing happened. Jesse was talking about people he worked with and Sombra would throw in little facts about them. Gabe would acknowledge who they were speaking about but he knew you were hurt. Hearing them talk about people they knew and the different missions you felt left out. To make it worse you would catch them shaking their heads when a certain moment was brought up, as if they didn’t want to tell you or you couldn’t know. You wondered if this would be different if you had joined Overwatch. You felt like you are looking in from the outside, you hadn’t felt like this since you were a babysitter.

You took the dishes to the sink and began washing them, Jesse was relaxing with a beer at the table while Sombra was playing on her phone. You could feel Gabe’s gaze on you as you were washing dishes.

Did they think you couldn’t handle things? You had almost been raped and gotten the shit beat out of you several years ago, you can handle blood and violence. Did they not want to bother you? You always made yourself available for them when they needed it. Why did none of them tell you? Even Gabe kept this from you. Gabe, your best friend, your husband, didn’t tell he tell you this. What else hasn’t he told you? 

You let out a startled gasp when your finger slid over the blade of the knife you were washing. You dropped the knife in the sink and washed off your cut. Fucking idiot, you thought.

“Ma, you alright?” Jesse asked.

“Yeah I just cut myself washing dishes.” You said.

“Remember when I cut my finger when we were cutting an apple Jesse?” Sombra asked.

“I do.” Jesse snorted.

“Mom, should I take you to the ER next?” Sombra joked.

“N-No mija. I’m fine. I’m gonna go put a band aid on it.” You said quickly leaving the kitchen, you heard Gabe get up and follow you.

In the bathroom, he checked out your finger and cleaned it up, he put a band aid on it and kissed it softly. You gave him a soft smile and looked away. Why didn’t he tell you?

“Thank you, Gabe.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“I’m hurt.” You said softly.

“Jesse didn’t want me to tell you.”

“I’m his mom, I had a right to know.”

“I know, but he didn’t want you to see him in pain.” Gabe said, he held you by your shoulders and looked down at you.

“I’m his mom Gabriel. You should have told me about it.”

“He begged me not to. We didn’t want you to see him like that.”

“If we were in different positions, and I was an Overwatch agent and you were the teacher, you would want to know what happened to him. I would tell you because you’re his father. I understand you three are in your own worlds now, but don’t you push me out Gabriel. I know the kids won’t tell me everything, I understand that. But you… You’re supposed to tell me what happens with our children.” You said, he looked away because he knew you were right, “The fact that you didn’t tell me our son was hurt, the fact that you didn’t call me, it really hurts Gabriel. If you didn’t tell me about this, what else haven’t you told me?”

“Babe…”

“Gabriel please. I’m not in the mood right now. I’m going to bed.” You said, you told your kids goodnight and headed to bed. Both kids knew you were hurt, they had heard you voice, but they didn’t say anything. You pulled on your night clothes and crawled into your bed, Reaper jumped up into bed with you and watched you. You felt beneath the bed and felt the bag with the surprise. It would have to wait for another day.

When Gabe went to bed that night, he found you curled up and asleep. Reaper was sleeping in his spot but the dog raised his head and watched him. Gabe looked down at your face and frowned when he saw the tear streaks on your face. He sat on his side of the bed and scratched the dogs head, “She’s really upset with me, isn’t she? I messed up boy.” The black dog just watched his owner.

 

It took a week for you to forgive them, your family apologized for not telling you what happened. Jesse didn’t want to scare you, he didn’t want to see you crying over his body and hear you yelling at Gabe or Jack or even the nurses. Gabe was going to call you, but Jesse begged him not to. Sombra said you should be told but they got her to somehow keep quiet about it. You only nodded your head and went to work. You knew you should forgive them, but damn did it hurt. You spent your time at work or at a coffee shop, god did it hurt.

You would spend longer at work, grading papers and doing your best to avoid going home. You wanted too, but every time you thought about Gabe you got angry and hurt. You answered his calls and texts, but he noticed the pain in your voice. You both did have a talk about it, which ended with you yelling at him and telling him how hurt you were. He apologized and then your kids came in to talk to you again. The night ended with you and Gabe going to bed together, you were still hurt but you wanted everything to get better.

Eventually you did your best to forgive them, you didn’t like being upset with them. They would only be home for a month before they were sent on another mission or they were asked to come back to one of the bases. Gabe did his best to prove you could trust him, you knew you could trust him you were just hurt. So, the anger and pain dissipated. You had your kids and your husband still, they were safe and happy in your home. It was then that you remembered the surprise.

It had been two weeks since Gabe and the kids came home. Each night was spent watching tv or going out to eat. Sombra would spend her time on her computer while Jesse would lounge on the couch watching tv or helping you cook. You would ask him questions about his arm, which he would answer and show you how strong it was. You always made him open jars after that. Gabe would always hold you and kiss your neck when it was just you two. Reaper would run around everyone and enjoyed sleeping with Jesse or following Sombra around.

You knew you had to give Gabe the surprise, so one night before you both had sex you grabbed the small bag. Gabe was sitting on the bed, he was leaning against the headboard, his phone was in his hand and he was busy going through it. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of sweatpants, they hung on his hips in the sexiest way. You went to your side of the bed and sat down.

“Gabe?” 

“Yes cariño?”

“I um… I have a surprise for you.”

“You do? Is it your sexy body wrapped in a bow?” he asked with a smirk, you laughed and swatted him.

“No. Here.” You reached beneath the bed and pulled out a small light blue bag. He set his phone down and raised an eyebrow at you.

“What’s this? It’s not my birthday. Or our anniversary.” He laughed.

“I know. Just open it.” You smiled. Gabe laughed and pulled the tissue paper out of the bag. He pulled out a small box, he opened it and froze. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. He looked at you then back at the box, he let out a laugh.

“Is this real?”

“It is.”

“Oh my god.” He said laughing. He pulled out the pregnancy test from the box and marveled at it. Two pink lines that meant pregnant, “How far along?”

“Just past two months, about ten weeks.” You said with a smile, “I went to see a doctor already and they confirmed.”

“Then just before I left for the mission we made the baby. We’re going to have a baby. Oh my god, can I tell the kids?” Gabe asked, he was smiling widely and it looked like he was going to cry. He was sitting up now and holding you close, his hand was resting on your still flat stomach.

“Of course.” You said, he scooped you up and carried you downstairs to where Jesse and Sombra were playing video games. Reaper was chewing on a bone.

“Kids, turn that off. We have news.” Gabe said as he set you down.

“What dad?” Jesse asked pausing the game.

“Your mom is pregnant.” Gabe said happily, he picked you up around the waist and spun you around.

“How far along?” Sombra asked.

“Is it a boy or girl?” Jesse asked, he was standing up and smiling at Sombra.

“I’m only ten weeks. We won’t find the gender until about sixteen weeks, but I would like it to be a surprise.” You said as Gabe set you back down.

“And here I thought dad was too old to get it up.” Jesse laughed and nudged Sombra, she let out a snort and looked away.

“Hey I’m only forty!” Gabe said narrowing his eyes at Jesse and Sombra, they only laughed harder.

“Behave you three. Jesse your father can get an erection just fine.” You said nudging your husband, he only gave you a smile and picked you back up.

“Keep your earphones in tonight kids!” Gabe yelled as he took you back upstairs.

“Mom!” Sombra yelled but she was laughing.

“Please don’t!” Jesse yelled in disgust.

“Gabriel.” You laughed.

“Come on mamas, I’ve missed you. And knowing you’re pregnant with my baby is really turning me on. I can’t wait to see your stomach grow and see you glowing.” He said as he kicked his door closed and laid you down on the bed.

The kids ended up leaving sometime later. Jesse was gagging while Sombra was only shaking her head, you saw your phone when you and Gabe were done. You had multiple messages to be quiet until you saw the message saying they were going out. Gabe was incredibly amused, you were embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're dealing with being pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Oh my gosh, one more chapter to go everyone! I hope you all enjoy this one, just fyi there is pregnancy sex. I had to google pregnancy sex positions and that was an odd thing to do, also googling pregnancy stages was odd. Lol but here it is. Thank you again to everyone who has been commenting and leaving kudos. It means soo much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> There's only one more to go! Yay!

It’s been four months since you told Gabe you were pregnant. He went crazy, he repainted one of the spare rooms a light grey. He got these wall stickers of these friendly looking owls and put them up near the baby crib. He set up the baby crib early and bought more than enough toys and clothes, which amused you. You had to stop him from buying too much stuff.

He insisted you change your doctor and go see Angela. You were unsure but he insisted, he only trusted her. She checked the fetus and confirmed that they were healthy. Gabe smiled when he saw the ultrasound, he held your hand tightly and began to cry. You began to cry as well. Angela smiled softly and printed out several pictures of the ultrasound. Gabe kept the picture in his wallet for a long time. 

You were now six months pregnant, or twenty-six weeks, and you were not having much fun. Your stomach was large now, it was getting harder to walk, there were times you would get up and you would get dizzy. Your back was always sore. Your feet were hurting and the amount of times you had to go pee was becoming annoying. The only plus size was your cup size went up, that was an enjoyable thing to see. 

With the announcement of your pregnancy, Jesse and Sombra were home a bit more than before, but they were still sent out on missions. Gabe would try to stay home, but there was a month when he was gone. He would try to call you or text you, but it wasn’t the same. Jack would come and check on you during that time, he would help you up the stairs even though you were capable of walking. Ana would call you a couple times a week. She would ask you about the pregnancy and how you are handling it, she even gave you tips about handling morning sickness and the pain.

You were on the couch eating brownies with Reaper watching you from his bed, he seemed to become more protective of you as you got larger. Gabe walked in and yawned loudly, he just back from a week-long mission and he had spent most of the day asleep in bed, which left you to eat and grumble to yourself. His curly hair was messy and wild, he was shirtless and his sweatpants were hanging low on his hips. He looked tired still, but he smiled when he saw you, his smile grew wider when he saw the plate you are balancing on your growing stomach, it wasn’t large yet but you found it handy to rest stuff on. You were sure your growing baby wouldn’t be amused by this.

“Hello mami, how are you and our baby?” he asked as he sat on the couch. You moved your plate and he rubbed his face against you stomach, every time he did this you would start to tear up.

“We’re fine papi. I need to rub some cream on my stomach but I didn’t want to walk upstairs, plus this show was good.” you said.

“Then I’ll take you upstairs and I’ll rub the cream on your belly.” He said, he helped you stand and helped you up the stairs. It was nice having him home, he could be a bit over bearing but Jack was so much worse. Any little grunt of discomfort and Jack would almost panic, he almost rushed you to the hospital one day when you groaned about your back hurting. Gabe was dramatic but he knew you would listen to your body.

Once you were upstairs he sat you on the bed and you pulled up your shirt, Gabe rubbed the cream on your skin and you let out a content hum. It felt nice having someone rubbing your stomach, some spots of your skin were getting dry so Gabe made sure to put extra cream there.

“You look so beautiful like this.” He said softly, his hand was rubbing your stomach gently.

“I don’t feel beautiful. I feel gross and fat.”

“You’re not fat mi reina. It’s the baby that’s making you gain weight. You’re so beautiful, so strong and amazing. Thank you for giving our child life.” He had pulled your shirt down and was nuzzling your stomach again.

“You helped with the creation mi rey.” You said running your fingers through his hair.

“I know, but you’re doing all the hard work. You’re so wonderful, so beautiful.” He murmured, his hand was trailing along your thigh.

“Does my belly turn you on?”

“It does.” He said kissing your stomach.

“Not only do you have a babysitter kink, but you got a pregnancy kink too.” You giggled.

“I think I just got a you kink.” He said with a wink.

“Flatterer.”

His hands gripped your leggings and pulled them down, your underwear came off with them. He pulled them off your legs and once you were comfortable enough he began kissing the inside of your thighs. His goatee always tickled your thighs and made you tingle, his mouth kissed your outer lips and he gentle ran his tongue along you folds. When he gave your clit a long lick you bucked beneath him, he chuckled at that.

He began focusing on your clit, he was sucking on it hard and his fingers slid inside you easily. He curled them in you and began rubbing against your g-spot. He rubbed and sucked until you came hard around his finger and against his mouth. He pulled out his fingers and licked you clean.

“Dios mío, you taste like heaven and sin.” He growled.

“You don’t taste so bad yourself papi.” You said breathing hard, “Now get on your back old man, I’m gonna take you for a ride.”

“I’m not old,” he grumbled getting on his back. He pulled off his sweatpants and his erection was free. You straddled his thighs and played with him, he let out a gasp as he felt your hand tighten around him and your other hand on his balls.

You smirked at him and spit in your hand, usually you would be sucking him off, but your stomach made that a bit awkward at times. So, you used your spit covered hand and his precum to get him wet, not that much was needed, you were soaking wet. You adjusted yourself enough and slowly sat yourself down on his cock.

“Jesus baby, you’re so damn tight.” He growled beneath you, “Take it easy alright?”

“I’ll be fine mi amor. So will the baby.” You said once he was completely inside of you. You slowly rolled your hips and moaned, he gripped your waist and was helping you move.

“You’re so beautiful mi reina. So beautiful with your growing belly, so beautiful taking my cock all the way inside you. I love you.” he growled, he knew how much you loved dirty talk. You moaned at his words and tried your best to speed up, your growing belly made these movements a bit awkward.

Gabe helped you ride him, and once he got to the point he was almost there he began rubbing your clit with his thumb, while his other hand was playing with one of your nipples. He began thrusting up into you as much as he could, your hips sped up. You finished with a loud moan and he finished inside of you with a curse. He helped you lay on your side and he grabbed a shirt and cleaned you up. He always feared seeing blood, he knew the baby was fine and there was no way he could hit the baby, but he was still scared.   
He got back into bed with you and held you tightly. You were already falling asleep on the bed, but he heard you murmur something softly.

“I love you too Gabe.”

 

You were eight months pregnant and not enjoying yourself. You were lucky to get this last month off work, the pregnancy was taking a toll on your body and it was making it too difficult to be at work. Gabe got this month off with you, you had the feeling he just announced he was taking a few months off. He spent his time helping you do anything and following you around. Everywhere you went in the house he followed.

“Gabe, I got to go pee. I don’t need help in there.” You said waddling to the restroom.

“How can you be sure?” 

“Aye dios mío. Gabe I’m sure.” You say closing the door on him. You did your business and right when you finishing up he knocked.

“Are you alright?” 

“Gabriel I’m finishing up. Did you want to wipe me or something?” you said flushing the toilet. You washed your hands and found him waiting for you in the hall.

“Let’s go lay on the couch.” He said helping you to the living room.

“Gabe, I can walk.”

“I know, but I want to help you. You’re close mi amor.”

“I know.”

Gabe sat you on the couch and sat beside you. He positioned your body and your legs were on his lap, he began rubbing your feet and you let out a loud groan. You leaned back against the arm of the couch and sighed loudly, being pregnant was a huge task.

“The kids will be here in a week.” Gabe said.

“Really? I miss them, I remember when they were small and Jesse was playing with those NERF guns and Sombra was throwing her dolls down the stairs. I remember you doing pushups in the living room and helping Jesse wrestle.”

“I still do my pushups cariño.”

“I know, but I remember Jesse or Sombra sitting on your back.” You laughed softly.

“I miss them being small too. But it’s nice having the house to ourselves, you don’t have to keep quiet when we’re alone.”

“When this one arrives, we’ll have to be quiet again.” 

“I know love. Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?” he asked, he was now rubbing your calves.

“I don’t know. Do you have a preference?”

“As long as it’s healthy and has your eyes it doesn’t matter to me. We haven’t really talked about names.”

“If it’s a girl how about Maria, or Abigail.” You suggested.

“I like Abigail, I have a cousin named Maria. If it’s a boy?”

“How about Michael? You’re named after an angel, we could name him after one.”

“No, I knew a Michael in high school, he was a dick.” Gabe scoffed, you only raised an eyebrow and smirked at your husband, “What about Matthew?”

“Hmmm I like it.” You said smiling.

“So, we’ll have a Matthew or an Abigail. And they’ll have your eyes.”

“And your hair.” you said smiling at him, Gabe only smiled wider at you and turned his attention back to the television. You got comfortable and felt yourself start falling asleep.

“Reaper will be good with them, right?” he asked you, the black dog looked at his owners when his name was spoken.

“I don’t know. He knows I’m pregnant, he’s almost as bad as you when it comes to watching me. We’ll have to introduce them slowly and watch him.” You yawned, you soon fell asleep.

“Reaper, come.” Gabe said, the dog stood up and wondered towards his owner, “You’ll be good with the baby, right? I don’t want to have to get rid of you. You must protect the baby and (Y/N), ok boy?” Gabe said scratching the dogs head, the dog nuzzled into his owner’s hands but turned to watch your sleeping form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading it! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the end of this fic. I want to say thank you sooo much to everyone who has left such kind and wonderful comments and kudos. You guys helped inspire me to write more and keep writing. So thank you all soo much. So, i hope you enjoy this last chapter :)

You gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He has your eyes, Gabe’s hair, ten fingers, and all ten toes. Course even if he only had nine or eleven you wouldn’t care. He cries all the time but when he’s in your arms or when he sees Gabe, he quiets down. You think he’s going to have Gabe’s nose. He sleeps all the time and only eats and go to the bathroom, but you know that will pass. You can’t wait for him to start playing and moving around. 

You had gone into labor a few days early, it was just after midnight when the cramps started up. You woke Gabe up by grabbing him tightly and groaning in pain, Reaper let out a loud bark and was at your side instantly. Gabe called Angela and listened to her instructions, when it was time to go he helped you down the stairs and took you to the hospital. Reaper stayed next to the front door and waited for his family to come home.

Gabe called Jack and Ana, and sent text messages to Jesse and Sombra. Your kids replied and said they would be up in a week to see you and the new baby. Sombra demanded to see pictures while Jesse said to call him when the baby comes. You were in so much pain before the epidural that you remember cursing at Gabe and telling Jack to fuck off when you heard his voice over the phone. Ana spoke to you over the phone and reminded you to breathe.

Your family and some of Gabe’s arrived at the hospital after Matthew arrived. All the women were trying to tell you different tricks and gave you advice. Some said to make sure he sleeps in bed with you and Gabe, co-sleeping is a great way to bond with your child. Others scoffed and said don’t do that, put them in their own bed as soon as possible, they need to learn how to be independent. You only nodded your head and glanced at Gabe, he smiled at you and watched amused.

When Jack arrived, he hugged Gabe and greeted your family. When he saw the baby in the bassinet, he smiled at Matthew and gave you a hug. You were exhausted and yawning, some of your family members were leaving while others were not taking the hint. Gabe would tell them to leave, no one really wanted to argue with him.

“How are you feeling?” Jack asked you.

“I’m tired.” You smiled.

“I bet. Anyways, I got some stuff for you in my car. I’ll drop it off at your house, ok?”

“Thank you, Jack. Give Reaper a kiss for me.” you said, the blonde man only smiled and nodded his head.

When you and Gabe went home with baby Matthew, you were calmer than Gabe. You knew how to change diapers and hold a baby and know when they should eat, Gabe was terrified of holding the baby and every noise he let out Gabe was jumping up. Eventually he calmed down and would hold the baby. He learned what noises he could ignore and which noises he had to worry about. He was good at changing diapers, but he always asked you to double check the diaper.

When Matthew would wake you both up at night crying, Gabe would pass him off to you and you would breast feed him. There were several times Gabe found you asleep in a chair with Matthew against your breasts, Reaper would be at your feet as if he was on guard. Gabe thought it was a cute image and he did snap several pictures.

Reaper instantly took to the baby. When you got home, Gabe held Reaper as you showed him the baby from a safe distance, you wouldn’t leave them alone in the room, and you wouldn’t let him around Matthew if no one else was around. But you began trusting him when Reaper came running to you one day, he was upset because Matthew was making noises in his bassinet. You began trusting the dog. When Matthew began sleeping in a crib in his own room, Reaper would sleep in the baby’s room and watch him.

When Jesse and Sombra both showed up to meet their baby brother, they were ecstatic. Sombra was talking to him and telling him all the trouble they’ll get into. Jesse only smiled at Matthew and held his small hand in his own larger one. The baby only gazed at them, but he seemed enthralled with Jesse’s hat.

“Damn dad, you and mom made such a pretty baby. But, he does look more like mom than you, so I’m sure that’s why.” Jesse snickered.

“Watch it boy.” Gabe grumbled.

“He has dad’s hair.” Sombra said playing with the tuft on the top of his head. You could see the beginning of curls in his dark hair.

“I hope he doesn’t tell jokes like him.” Jesse said.

“You’re not any better cowboy.” You said, “Now all of you shoo. I got to feed him.”

 

Two years later and Matthew was a huge ball of joy. With Gabe and the older kids going out for missions still, it left you alone with your youngest son and Reaper. Matthew was quiet most of the time and enjoyed playing with his toys, putting his toys on Reaper, or following you around. He was beginning to walk, but was still unsteady on his feet. He was determined to walk by himself, even when he fell on his butt he was still determined. When he did fall, Reaper would nudge him or come running to you frantically. You would laugh and help Matthew up, which seemed to appease Reaper.

Matthew was learning both English and Spanish, Gabe spoke to him in Spanish while you spoke to him in English. His words would jumble and he didn’t know how to differentiate the languages yet, but you knew he would learn. Honestly it was helping you with your Spanish, so you were happy with that.

When Gabe and the kids left you alone in the house, Jack would come and help you. The first time Matthew went in his diaper Jack almost screamed at the smell. You only rolled your eyes at him and took your son. But Jack was helpful, he would take Reaper for walks when you were too tired, he brought you extra diapers and always bought Matthew toys, the boy began getting excited when he heard Jack’s name because he knew he was going to get a toy.

“You’re spoiling him Jack.” 

“So?”

“You know, when you don’t show up with toys he’s gonna be so hurt. And toys will eventually turn into snacks or money.”

“Let me spoil him.” Jack said defensively. You only snorted and shook your head at the man, you never would have thought he would be good with kids. Or even like them.

Today was one of the few days that Gabe, Jesse and Sombra were all home. Matthew loved seeing them, he would get this huge smile on his face and reach up to his father. Gabe would laugh and pick him up, he would rub his facial hair on Matthews neck and the boy would laugh loudly. Jesse would do the same thing, but Matthew would pull on his brother’s beard. Sombra would watch tv with her little brother and she always had all the good kid shows, you knew she used her hacking skills and downloaded them illegally. Where ever Matthew went, Reaper followed.

You were just getting out of the shower, it was nice having a break from Matthew. Usually when you showered he was in the room with you and playing with his toys, but today you showered alone and it was wonderful.

Getting out of the shower you saw your body, you had finally lost the baby weight, but your body never looked the same. You had more stretch marks on your body, your breasts seemed to hang lower than before. The scar on your eyebrow stood out, Matthew would touch it and give you a confused look about it. You touched your ribs and remembered the pain from your fractured ribs, you remembered how swollen your eye was and the bruise on your cheek. 

That day felt like it only yesterday, you were glad it happened years ago. You tried not to dwell on that day, but you were glad Matthew was not around then, you always felt sick at that thought. The day you did think about, was the first time you met Gabe. You will always remember how you thought he was the most attractive man you had ever seen. You never thought you would be able to have sex with him, or be his girlfriend. But you went further than that, you’re his wife. You both raised two wonderful kids, and you both made a beautiful baby boy. That was so long ago when you first met. But you would go through all those years, including the trauma, to be here right now.

You dressed and went downstairs. When you entered the living room you smiled. Jesse was asleep on the floor with a pillow beneath his head and his hat over his face, Reaper was asleep next to the cowboy. Sombra was asleep in the recliner near the couch, her laptop was closed and on the floor next to the chair. Gabe was asleep on his back with Matthew asleep on his chest. You grabbed your phone and took a picture of everyone.

You quickly and quietly went and grabbed some blankets, you covered Jesse and Sombra. Jesse shifted rolled onto his side, you took his hat off his face and kissed his temple. Sombra gripped the blanket and pulled it around her body tightly, you smiled at her and kissed nose. Reaper raised his head and watched you, you scratched his head and he went back to sleep. You covered Gabe and Matthew, Gabe sleepily opened his eyes and smiled at you. He closed them again and Matthew shifted on his chest. You smiled and kissed your husband and youngest son.

You left your family in the living room and went to start dinner, you glanced back and smiled at them. Yes, you thought, you would relive all these years, all the pain and happiness, all the tears and laughter just to be here at this moment. To be here with your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped everyone enjoyed it :)  
> Thanks again for all the love, you readers rock!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed it :)


End file.
